How To Break a Triangle of Tension
by Siaram
Summary: “Fine, be a jerk, think what you want, I don’t care.” Tristan rested a hand on her shoulder, his voice serious, “I’m serious. We should break that tension between the three of us.” She turned to face him, “Why do you even care?” [Trory]
1. Tension and Twisted Revenge

_**Disclaimers: **Me? Oh no… I don't own anything; I just borrowed the characters for my own little twisted fantasies._

_**Author's Note: **I know, I know.. I should work on finishing my other fics before starting a new one… I just couldn't because the others are filled with sadness and anger and I'm just not in the right state of mind to write on those at the moment… Even if I have 3 new chapters of the Seventh Stranger completely written, I still have to make some modifications on those. So this new fic is all about being plain silly and fun. Thanks to **Nate (MrSchimpf)** for inspiring me with this fic over a late night conversation and to **Arlene (AngelMoonPrincess)** for helping me._

- - - -

**_How To Break a Triangle of Tension_**

_**Chapter 1: **Tension and Twisted Revenge_

- - - -

Rory was opening her bag of Cheetos when someone sat beside her and said, "So, tell me my love, what we are doing this Halloween?"

She stiffened slightly, put down her bag on her tray and glanced in the direction of the serving area to see if Paris was looking her way. Just Paris' back could be seen, she turned to face her new companion with a face reflecting pure annoyance, "As I've told you for the previous month, I'm not available, Tristan."

Tristan smirked and passed his hand on his hair leaving it even more disheveled than originally, "My, you hurt me." He placed his hand playfully over his heart, "You know I'll disguise in anything you want." He sighed and dropped his smirk as he watched Paris approached, "I guess now would be your cue to restate how infuriating I am and how much you dislike me." He stood up, faced Paris, "Have a great afternoon ladies."

Paris sat in front of Rory, "What was that all about?"

Rory picked up her bag of chips and shrugged her shoulders, "Same as always, he tries so hard to get me to hate him."

Paris snorted, "And now that Dean is out of the picture he'll try even more." She stood up and left her plate untouched, "I'm not that hungry after all."

Rory was left alone to watch Paris leave and slam the cafeteria door. She sighed and took out a book from her bag.

- - - - -

Tristan watched from across the library as Rory study, ever since their little talk on Monday, she had been a pro at avoiding him. He felt eyes burning through the back of his head and didn't need to turn around to know that Paris was sitting somewhere behind him, all he needed to confirm this was Rory's sad eyes looking over his shoulders. He was getting sick of this tension, ever since he came back nearly two months ago, that's how it had been. Him trying to get closer to Rory, Rory always checking for Paris and Paris glaring his way. His father had let him come back under certain conditions, one of them was to participate in any and every charity events held or supported by the school. While it seemed quite easy to achieve, it was a little complicated for the fact that Paris was the student counsel president along side Rory who was her vice and they were head of every charity. How those two became civil and even voluntarily worked together in the short span he was away was a complete mystery to him.

The angry glare directed at his back almost burned holes in his jacket, he turned around to wink at Paris and she hurriedly went back to her book but not before he could see the blush covering her face. He shook his head as the weird conception that maybe Rory and Paris was an item playfully raced around. He hid his face in his book trying to repress the imagery in his mind for a split second before images of the two girls in compromising situations popped into his head. He groaned in frustration, wishing he could really witness his fantasy, and sat up straight just in time to see Rory exit the library. He grabbed his books and followed her out.

- - - - -

As Rory rummaged inside her locker, she heard the familiar sound of Tristan's body leaning against the cold metal beside her. Without looking, she asked, "What is it you want this time Tristan?"

"Many things that I'm certain you'll decline. And you know why I know you will?"

Amused, Rory retrieved her head from inside her locker and asked, "Why don't you enlighten me then?"

He neared his face to hers until he saw her squirm uncomfortably and whispered, "Because I know your secret, your farm boy is just a front because you like girls."

Her eyes opened wide as she choked on her saliva. His incessant yet gentle tap on her back brought her back from her stupor which caused her to scream, "WHAT?"

He rubbed her back and she moved out of his reach, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He smirked and added, "I would have never figured Paris to be your type though."

Rory was boiling as she jabbed a finger against one of his shoulders and yelled, "Well you are wrong," tap on the shoulder a little harder, "Whatever gave you that wrong assumption," tap, tap "But you are wrong." Tap, tap. He breathed in relief as she turned white and received a new tap on the shoulder, "Whew! You just," Tap "put" tap "a very" tap "nasty" tap "picture in" tap "my head."

At that point, Tristan laughed a real laugh and grabbed her wrist to prevent her from more tapping on his shoulder. "Okay, I get the idea, you and Paris not an item."

Rory freed her wrist and let herself fall back causing her shoulders to collide with the lockers. "What gave you this absurd idea?"

Tristan slid to sit beside her, "Well, every time I talk to you, you are searching for her and she always sends me those angry glares when I look at you. You know, it's weird, I thought we were ok when I left but I come back and you're all jumpy." His eyes lightened up while he passed a finger on her jaw line, "Or maybe I'm just making you sense that sexual tension between us."

She pushed his hand away, "Maybe in your dreams, yeah."

His face serious, he asked softly, "Then tell me why you won't even talk to me."

She bit her lower lip, "Because you've always ruined things between me and Paris."

Tristan chuckled, understanding exactly what she meant but having too much fun, "So, there is a Paris and you. It's okay, I understand, I'll back off."

He got up and reverenced before turning to leave. Rory was up and grabbed his arm in an instant. "No, it's not what you think…" He turned around and cornered her against the lockers, "… Paris and I are… we are…" He leaned over her, one hand close to her head, the other one rested on her hip. She blushed and babbled, "…friends… that's all we are. Well, we're mostly enemies that ally together instead of hating each other but we are… friends… very platonic friends."

Rory tried to back down against the lockers to put more distance between them but Tristan just approached even more, his eyes misty and voice husky, he asked, "Then why can't we do something together, you and me, to break the tension."

Rory pushed him forcefully away and turned to finish packing her book and let out, "Fine, be a jerk, think what you want, I don't care."

Tristan rested a hand on her shoulder, his voice serious, "I'm serious. We should break that tension between the three of us."

She turned to face him, "Why do you even care?"

He sighed, "Because I have to be a part of every charity held in this school and it won't work if you and Paris don't let me. I just don't want to be shipped away again."

Rory smiled softly, "What did you have in mind?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulder, "Hang out together, have fun. But it'll have to be tonight... or tomorrow... because Chilton's Halloween formal for Chilton pre-prep is in two days."

Rory smirked mischievously, "So, you need me to save your ass." She feigned to think, "Tomorrow is Halloween and you already said you'd dress as anything I want."

He smirked back, "I'll even be your little piggy if you want."

She giggled, "That would be fun to see, but unfortunately I wouldn't want you to scare the little kids off while we trick or treat." She laughed upon seeing his horrified look as he shook his head no. She decided to play daring and placed both of her hands on his chest while advancing her face close to his, "I'll even let you be 'Captain Crash'."

Tristan gasped, "What would you be?"

She licked her lips, "The beauty Queen from Mars."

He grabbed her hips and brought her closer, "I'll be 'the beauty queen from Mars' if you want."

He was about to kiss her when the sound of Paris' voice echoed, "What is going on here?"

Rory squirmed in delight and joined Paris in a second. Paris glared at first but her eyes became misty as Rory spoke softly, cutting him off from the conversation.

- - - - -

Thursday afternoon after the last class Rory was at her locker and soon met by Paris and Tristan. She faced them in delight, "Ready to get ready to trick or treat?"

Paris yawned, "I wasn't when I was in kindergarten, and I think I'll just let you two go by yourself."

Rory's face fell, "But you said you would! Come on, it was Tristan's idea... to break the tension."

Tristan shook his head 'no', "Nuh-uh, I suggested we do something fun, not act as kids."

Rory played her Bambi's eyes, "You said you would?"

He smirked, "I got better plans, why don't you two ladies come over at my place for a week-end of fun?"

Paris snorted, "And let me guess, we'll play hooker all week-end long waiting for our turns to be served?"

He feigned to be hurt, "Is that really what you think it would be?" He breathed hard, "I would never do it unless you suggest it."

Rory groaned, "So? No trick or treat?"

Tristan smirked, "Will you stay platonically over for the week-end?"

Rory placed her arm around his waist, "I will if you'll be my beauty queen."

Tristan placed an arm around Rory's shoulder and the other one around Paris' shoulder. "You're in Paris?"

Paris glared and then forced a smile, "I don't have any other choice, and someone has to supervise you two."

- - - - -

Tristan was sitting in his pool house where no one ever went, and looked at both girls, "You can't be serious!"

Rory drank another sip of her coffee, "We are staying here for the week-end, and you have to let us get ready. Strip!"

He was stunned, "Naked?"

Paris came out from the kitchen with a bowl containing a green mixture and a big spatula; she exclaimed exasperatedly, "He's not ready yet?"

Rory shrugged, "He doesn't want to strip."

Paris rolled her eyes, "That's a first!" She pointed a finger at Tristan while holding the bowl in her hand, "This stuff is really hot, strip NOW!" She fought her laughter upon seeing Tristan's horrified face, "Do you want me to strip you?"

- - - -

He started to undress at a lost for words, wondering if inviting two crazed girls over for the week-end was such a good idea. He was about to take his boxers off when Paris almost shrieked, "That'll be enough! I certainly won't do your bikini!"

Tristan tried to grab his pants but they had disappeared, Rory pushed him on the couch that she had covered with a blanket, "Come on Tristan, you wanted to be friends, I'll let you wax me later." She sat on his stomach as she pushed him further down, "But right now, be a real beauty queen and let Paris wax you."

He struggled to get away and Paris exasperatedly yelled, "Rory! Do something to make him stay quiet!"

Rory did the only thing that came to her mind, she kissed Tristan, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, holding her close. He felt something warm on his legs but didn't care about it. He felt a sharp pain taking his concentration away from the lips over his and bit the lips, "OUACH!"

Rory slapped his shoulder, "You bit me!"

He pointed his finger at Paris and screamed as she pulled off another piece of wax, "SHE's WAXing ME!"

Rory laughed and kissed him softly, "What kind of beauty queen would you be if you shaved?"

Tristan clenched his teeth as Paris pulled on another slice of now cold wax, and muttered, "I'll wax you both this week-end."

- - - - -

Tristan sat relaxing on the couch as Paris rubbed cream on his legs, that part of waxing he liked, he enjoyed it immensely. Rory came back in the room, "Ok, Beauty Queen, sit up straight." She held up a bra but under his confused gaze, she asked, "You do know what a bra is, right?" He nodded but didn't move. Rory took one of his arms and leveled it to pass a strap when she noticed his arm pit. She cleared her voice, "Paris, I think we need the wax again."

Tristan stood up instantly, "No! Never again. Can't I wear a long sleeve shirt?" Both girls negated with their heads so he added, "Its cold outside." The girls glanced at each other again and he pleaded, "Please?"

Rory asked Paris, "You're okay with doing his breast? I still have to do his nails and make-up."

Paris pointed the couch to Tristan, "SIT."

He let out a sigh of relief as Rory passed her slender fingers through his hair and Paris started stuffing his bra. Not too long after he felt Rory move over to his hands and began giving him a manicure. He felt so relaxed that his body soon gave in to temptation and he fell into a light slumber.

- - - - -

Tristan was jerked awake by Paris dressed in a biker suit, her hair tangled and greasy and a beard covering her upper lip. His eyes lingered down to her stretched leather pants, which she had even stuffed in the right place. His glance kept going higher until it rested on her breast, he smirked, "This certainly won't work."

She ignored him and said, "Did you hear what I just said? Dress up?"

He examined the clothes she had sent his way, "What is this?" He showed her a pair of nylon socks.

Paris made an innocent face, "Socks."

He stood up angrily, "I know those are socks but why did you need to wax me if you knew I was going to wear socks?"

She shrugged, "We realized after you told us it was cold outside that you would freeze to death in heels without any protection for your legs."

She quickly left the room as Rory came out of the bathroom; dressed in tight black leather pants, a little black leather jacket that left little room for anyone's imagination of what was under it. Her hair was redder and she had black make-up around her eyes. He blinked; even her eyes were red as if she had smoked drugs. "Who the hell are you?"

She smiled, "Captain Crash"

Tristan took the sheet covering up the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders, "Well, doesn't mean you have to get high and show off to be him!" Then he walked closer to her as she walked back, "Of course, you're welcome to show off for me anytime you want."

She pushed him off and took the blanket off in one movement, "It's Halloween!" She walked over to the couch and sat down; she took the silky socks and started to roll them, "What do you say we get you dressed?"

He asked, "Why don't we dress YOU up?"

"Don't be silly Tristan, 'Captain Crash' dresses like Ziggy, and Ziggy dresses like this." She crossed her arms expecting his answer.

"But couldn't you wear another outfit of that Ziggy character?"

Rory laughed, "Ziggy is a character, Ziggy Stardust. Never heard of him?" Tristan only shook his head no, "Well, let's just say he was interpreted by David Bowie and he had no shirt at all." She stood up and feigned to take her jacket off, "I can take it off to trick or treat if you prefer."

Tristan grabbed both sides of her jacket, feeling her breast a little in the process and changed the subject, "Why don't you show me how to put those on." He pointed to the pantyhose that were draped over the sofa's arm.

- - - - -

Five minutes later, Rory was strapping roller skating pads on Tristan's legs. "You're all ready now." She took a step back, "You're only missing one last item!" She walked to her backpack in search of something. "Hahaha!" She hid the object behind her and said, "Close your eyes." She put something on his head and whispered, "Perfect!" She ran to the bathroom and knock on it, "Paris! Open the door, Beauty queen has to see herself then we're off!"

Paris opened the door just as Tristan joined Rory by the bathroom door and burst out laughing as she watched the couple in front of her, "You two are the perfect match!" She let them walk inside for Tristan to finally see his reflection. "I'll be in the living room."

Tristan saw himself in the mirror, black silky socks in high heels, and a pink mini skirt with a black shirt. His hands involuntarily reached for his breast as he saw the big pair of boobs he had but Rory slapped his hand away, "It's stuffing, you don't want to ruin it." He looked higher and finally saw his face, he looked girly with the entire make up, and then he looked at his hair and screamed, "You painted my hair GREEN!" Then he asked, "Why do I need the roller-skating pads? They clash with my outfit!"

Rory gently turned his face to look at her, she had her big Bambi eyes and a sweet smile, "But that's why you are my beauty queen for MARS." Then she laughed until she saw him try to strip and head to the shower, "It's fake, if you wash your hair a lot this week-end, it'll wash out by Monday."

He grabbed both of her wrists, "Swear it on your virginity that it'll go away."

She was stunned, "WHAT?"

"Swear or I'll make sure I get rewarded by your virginity."

She laughed, "I swear."

Tristan let her go and smirked; "Now we have two tinny details to deal with." He stormed out of the bathroom.

- - - - -

It had been fifteen minutes since Tristan had stormed out of the pool house and Paris was getting impatient. "Where the hell is he?"

Rory turned the TV on and said, "Well, his hair is green, he's dressed as a girl and freshly waxed, my guess is not too far."

Paris tapped her foot on the floor, "Can we get out of this stupid costume thing? It was fun to dress up but we aren't going out dressed like this."

Rory shifted the channel, "Oh yes we will!"

Tristan came inside the room and pointed to Paris, his eyes filled with mischief, "YOU, take your top off."

Paris' jaw dropped and Rory started to laugh bringing Paris back to reality, "Are you crazy?"

Tristan winked and took a girly voice, "What can I say, I'm the beauty queen…. From MARS! Now, take your top off." Paris crossed her arms in front of her and Tristan kept his girly voice, "Come on Mr. Biker, you're everything but attractive with the shape you have and boobs."

Paris' jaw moved but Rory laughed and asked, "Should we strap her?"

Tristan held out elastic bandages while Rory went to Paris to undress her shirt. "Gilmore, there is no way I'm taking my shirt off in front of him."

Rory refrained from laughing more, "You can't strap yourself."

Paris pointed to Tristan, "OUT!"

He smirked, "But if she does it alone it won't be as good as if we're both doing it."

Paris dropped her head between her knees, "Why did I get big ones?" Then she looked at Rory, "Can you be up front?"

Rory felt like teasing and asked, "I'm the guy for tonight, and I might get tempted, willing to risk it?"

Paris turned her back on Tristan and started to take her shirt off, "Whatever Gilmore."

Tristan coughed from behind and said, "You have to take the bra out to be strapped."

Paris turned crimson but took her bra out. Rory gasped, "Are they real? Can I touch? How can they hold that well?"

From behind Paris, "Can I see? Please? I'll be an angel? Can I see?"

From in front Paris, "Can I touch to see if it's different from mine?"

Paris saw the hand extended to her breast and yelled out, "FOCUS!" She slapped Rory's hand and threatened, "If you as much as feel me while strapping me you're dead!"

- - - - -

Paris sat on the couch, "I can't breathe with that thing!"

Tristan sat in front of her, "Can I have your foot milady?"

Half conscious from the strapping, Paris gave him her right foot and focused on Rory, "Do you really want to walk and ring bells? I can't breathe."

Tristan asked her, "Next foot."

Rory smiled and explained, "Come on Paris, you needed me. Imagine what it'll do to all of our grades if we can do the events smoothly."

A dreamy look appeared on Paris' face, "Harvard."

Rory smiled and extended a foot to Tristan as she heard him ask for it and replied to Paris, "Yes, Paris, Harvard." She gave her other foot to Tristan, "We'll ignore each other there, a big campus and all." She extended her feet in front of her while Tristan sat in front of them, "We'll be whatever we want to be."

Paris looked at Rory, "Yeah, wouldn't it be great, I can't wait to get my response to know what I'll do."

Tristan stood up, "Okay Ladies, I think we are ready to go 'trick or treat""

Rory exclaimed, "Yeah! Finally!" She tried to stand up and rolled back to fall in Tristan's arms, "What are those?"

Tristan smiled, "We'll trick and treat roller-blading."

- - - -

_**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed... feedback appreciated  
**Didi**_


	2. Rolling Tricks

_**Disclaimers: **If I had any right on Gilmore Girls, I would have never left Tristan escape Hartford._

_**Author's Note: **Thank you to all of the wonderful people who reviewed. It was very much appreciated. For next chapter, there are big chances that I upgrade the rating to M to be certain of the limits I can write. The chapter is already written so it'll be up soon. Special thanks to **Arlene (AngelMoonPrincess)** who helped me with my spelling and grammar. Any remaining mistakes are completely my fault._

- - - - -

_**How To Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 2: **Rolling tricks_

- - - - -

Rory had one arm wrapped around Tristan's arm and the other one holding on to Paris'. She didn't move her legs just let herself roll and cursed under her breath. Paris laughed, "Come on Gilmore, you can do it, it's not that complicated." Tristan laughed and Rory's eyes became huge of fright just thinking they would let her go. "My arm is getting sore."

Tristan smirked, "Mine too."

Tristan and Paris shared a look and both rolled on different direction away from Rory. She was left rolling forward with nothing to hold her up. She felt her body shift slowly backward and tried to straighten up but her body moved forward, she saw a lamp pole and decided to reach for it. She sighed in reprieve as she felt relief to be in a still position and held the pole tightly against her chest. She rested her forehead against the cool metal to stop her legs from shaking from the scare she just had. The cold lamp post sent her shivers as it was also resting between her breast, a quick reminder of how undressed she was.

She heard a chuckled from behind her, "Never thought I'd see the day." She felt a hand place a bill inside the belt of her pants, "Little Mary doing a pole dance."

Rory turned around in frustration, forgetting about the rollerblades and lost her balance and fell into Paris' arms. She groaned, "Put me in a cage and I'll be Ziggy Stardust for real."

Paris snickered, "Have we finally found a crack on Miss. Perfection?"

Rory wrapped her arms around Paris, "I have no synchronization at ALL for sports."

Tristan took her from behind, "Let go of Paris, I'll show you."

Reluctantly, Rory let go of Paris but whispered, "I'm unteachable."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I can teach everyone how to skate."

Paris swirled on her rollers and cheered, "Give me a T," she figured it would be too long and silly to spell all the letters in his name, "Go Big T!"

Rory giggled as she imagined Paris with pom-pom on a cheerleading squad and lost her balance; she regained it hurriedly but hit Tristan a couple of time in the motion. She managed to stand still by herself but unfortunately, that wasn't Tristan's case.

As he grabbed for the light pole for balance and missed it, Paris laughed hysterically, "Go teacher!" She swirled and jumped, "You're the best teacher ever!"

He shook his head as he regained his pride and stood back up; he put back his mini skirt into place and exclaimed, "You are both lost cases."

- - - - -

They had passed Halloween and begged for candies under the suspicious eyes of the Hartford community. Paris and Tristan had shifted roles to trail Rory behind them finally realizing that her mind and feet were all but synchronized. They reached a house and Rory held a tree trunk, "I'll let you two go to this one, I'm not going there."

Paris looked at Rory with a half-smile, "You are coming with us." She cut Rory's protests off by adding, "You made us trick or treat dressed like this in _our_ community. You're doing this house also."

Tristan grabbed one of Rory's arms while Paris took the other one. They rolled up the driveway and Paris rang the bell. The door was opened by Emily Gilmore; she looked at them with a look of disapproval for trick or treating at their age. Then, she looked closely and asked, "Rory?"

Rory blushed to the tip of her hair, "Hey, grandma."

Emily was already shouting in the house, "Richard, Rory is here."

Tristan smirked in contempt as Paris smiled mischievously. Richard came to the door, "Rory, what a nice sur…" He stopped and looked at the teens in front of him, his gaze stopped in the middle to his grand-daughter, "…surprise. How very unclothed of you to visit us like this."

Emily caught the way her dear offspring was dressed, "Rory, can you explain?"

Rory felt the expectant looks from her two partners and knew they wouldn't help, "You both remember Paris?" She pointed to Paris, then to Tristan, "and Tristan?" Under the blank eyes from her grandparents, she wrapped an arm around Tristan's shoulder and winked at him, "Grandpa," then she played her Bambi's eyes, "You had approved of him on my birthday!"

Richard looked at the green haired girl and exclaimed, "Janlan's grandson!" He moved aside from the door and Emily imitated his movement, "Come in, let's have a drink together."

Paris and Tristan rolled Rory into the living room; they all sat on the couch, uncertain of what would come out of it. Emily brought them sodas and sat in front of them, soon rejoined by Richard. Emily couldn't contain herself anymore and asked, "Rory, as much as I'm glad that you are making friends in Chilton, I would like to know why you only have a jacket on." She looked at Richard and added, "Might I add, barely buttoned?"

Rory blushed again and let out, "It's a school project."

Richard left to go in his office to retrieve something but came back hurriedly, "What kind of school project?"

Rory fidgeted to try and close the gaps of uncovered skin from her jacket, "Sociology, we are suppose to walk a mile on the opposite sex gender for an evening as famous characters." Emily's mouth dropped open while Richard raised an eyebrow and Tristan shook beside her with uncontrollable laughter. "We just decided that we would be less ashamed to do it on Halloween."

Richard stood up and exclaimed, "What a wonderful idea!" Then he motioned them to stand up, "Come on, I want to take pictures."

Tristan, Paris and Rory all looked at each other shaking heads, "Grandpa, it won't be necessary. Really, it's not part of the project to get the visual effect."

Richard brushed her off, "None sense Rory, I'm sure Janlan would like to see what Tristan would look like as a girl." Tristan groaned and Richard added, "Come on!" They both stood beside Rory, holding her to stay up straight. Richard muttered, "It's not working for me." He looked at the teens and exclaimed, "Tristan! You're the girl! You should be in the middle!"

Paris whispered in Rory's ear, "If this gets out Gilmore, I'll make a jacket out of your skin."

She moved while Tristan passed in front of Rory to make sure she didn't have to move. He wrapped his arms around both of the girls' shoulders, mostly to steady Rory but he smiled brightly as the first flash blinded him, he turned to Rory and whispered in her ear as the second flash came out, "You are going to pay for that."

Rory glanced at him with astonishment in her eyes when a third bright light hit them, "No, please no!" All she saw was his devil smile and she bowed her head.

- - - - -

Rory had her arms around Tristan's waist as he skated his way back home, he was cursing everyone he remembered on his ancestral tree for building the mansion up the hill. As expected, Paris had refused to have to roll up the hill with Rory tagging behind since it was Tristan's idea to roll. As soon as he passed the gates of the mansion, he breathed in relief and untangled Rory's arms from around his body and decided to push her instead, that way he could still breathe. Paris was already waiting for them in front of the pool house door. He wrapped his arms around Rory from behind and started to roll again.

The second Rory was safely on the couch; she struggled with the rollerblade clips and exclaimed, "I will never get back on those evil contraptions." She managed to take the object of pain away from her feet and moved her toes in delight, "I'm going to shower."

Paris was rolling around the pool house pulling a tantrum at Tristan, "I just can't believe that there are pictures of tonight!" She picked up a blanket and sent it his way while he took his blades off. "It's all going to be about Paris being in bikers' guy now." She broke her rolling in front of him, "What should we do? Should we enter and break and erase the pictures away?"

Tristan just crunched on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table, "I suppose we really should do something about that, or else my grandfather will see me dressed as a girl with green hair." He rubbed his neck, "Imagine the Christmas parties, 'look, this is my grandson, doesn't he have nice shapely legs?'"

Paris gave him a dirty look, "Is joking all you ever think about?"

He chuckled, "That's because you didn't let me finish!" He cleared his voice, "He even took the time to wax his legs…" He pointed to his legs, "See, we can even see the red spots from the after effects of waxing that last for…"

Tristan looked at Paris inquisitively as she made a swirl on herself, "Don't worry about those, there won't be any left tomorrow, it last twenty four hours at the most."

"You know Paris; you are very good at skating." Paris glanced at him and swirled on the tip of one foot. "You should definitely put those amazing legs in exposure more."

She stopped straight in front of him and glared, "Can we get back to the primal subject here?"

Tristan stood up and grabbed her by the waist, "I'll do anything primal with you."

Paris pushed him away and rolled around the room, "We have to get those pictures!"

He smiled wickedly, "What do you say we…"

- - - - -

Rory came out of the shower dressed in a light pink flannel pajama covered with prints of Tweety bird trying to pick up a giant steaming cup of coffee. She was brushing her hair and as she looked up she saw that Paris and Tristan were talking in hush tone, "Am I interrupting any romantic moment?" she asked innocently.

Paris swirled around and looked sarcastically at Rory, "You caught us, are you happy?" She rolled to the bathroom as Rory made her way to the couch to untangle her hair.

Seconds later, the sound of the shower echoed and Rory turned to Tristan, "What was that about?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You just interrupted another of Paris' speech on how worthless I am."

Rory watched him suspiciously but decided to let it go. She stood up and asked, "Where am I sleeping? I think I'll go read before I fall asleep."

He grabbed her wrist and she looked back at him completely stunned, "You pick any place you want to sleep, I don't mind, I'll be even luckier if you pick my room."

She shook her head in regrets, "Why am I even trying?"

"Come on Rory, we'll hang out it's barely nine." He saw hesitation in her eyes, "This little get away was to break the tension between us, and we did Halloween with you, now you have to play with us."

She sat back down pondering then hesitantly she asked, "Is there coffee involved?"

He winked at her, "I'll go brew a pot right away." She smiled and grabbed a book that stood near her as he walked over to the kitchen.

- - - - -

_**Author's Note: **Feedback appreciated… I hope you enjoyed.  
**Didi**_


	3. Truth

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_**Author's Note: **Wow! Thank you for the feedback, it was really appreciated and it made me very happy. Next chapter will definitely change rating to M. Thank you to **Arlene ( Angel Moon Princess ) **to help me with my bad grammar and misspelling. To everyone, I hope you enjoy!_

_- - - - - - _

_**How To Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 3: **Truth…_

- - - - - -

Paris came out of the bathroom, "I'm so glad I finally took all of that grease out from my hair." She rubbed her chin, "And that fake beard was so itchy." She took an invigorant breathe, "And I can breathe properly!" She let herself fall beside Rory on the couch, "Where is Tristan?"

Tristan popped his head out of the kitchen, "Rory, I got this amazing chocolate cream that is amazing in coffee, what to try it?"

Paris stifled a laughed as Rory clapped her hands and responded happily, "Oh yeah! Anything that combines chocolate and coffee is great."

Tristan winked at Paris, "What will you have?"

She smiled deviously, "Mindy sprite."

He bowed and was back a second later and sat in front of the girls, "So, shall we play a game?"

Paris looked bored, "Aren't we a little old to play games?"

He smirked, "Not this type of game, I think it could settle a couple of our differences aside."

Interested, Rory asked, "I'm all in but can't we get junk food to play?"

Paris asked irritably, "State the game."

Tristan's eyes were bright as he sipped his coke, "Truth or dare."

Paris objected instantly, "I see how this will become and I say no! It's all going to be about you daring Rory and Rory daring you back."

Rory was almost jumping on her seat in excitement; this was turning out just like a night with her mom, "What are the rules, I never played?"

Tristan was thinking a little, the grin permanently etched on his face glowed, "I'll make new rules for right now, Paris, if you don't agree just say so." He looked leisurely at Rory, "We'll let you start since it's your first time. You'll have to ask either me or Paris. Let's say you pick me," His eyes rooming over her body as Rory crossed her arms in front of her torso uncomfortably, "I'll either answer truthfully or accomplish the dare. Usually there are consequences if you refuse to do either but we won't need those since we'll have to do or say as we're told. After, I can ask either you or Paris, let's say I ask you back like Paris is scared of," He winked in conspiracy at Paris, "usually you'd have the chance to either ask me or Paris, but in this case, to break the duo questioning, you'd have to ask Paris." He shifted his gaze to Paris, "Acceptable for you?"

She looked bored out of her mind, "Yeah, yeah, can we start this stupid game?"

Rory looked at Tristan, still dressed as a girl and could almost feel like it was a girl sleep over, "Aren't you going to shower or at least change before?" She smiled innocently, "Of course, while you're dressed that way, I can almost imagine you're like me and Paris and expect you to do my toe nails as I do yours."

Tristan shrugged her off, "No, surprisingly I find it quite comfortable." Then a small horrifying thought occurred to him, "I'll pass on the toe's nails thought... thank you…" He shook his head to eject the mental picture plaguing his mind, "for offering I guess."

Rory laughed out loud, her eyes gleaming with excitement, "I'll go get a coffee refill before we start." Paris took her cup and grabbed her own empty glass with her. Rory scrounged her eyebrows together in confusion and looked questioningly at Tristan, "Is it just me or that was weird?"

Tristan chuckled, "This whole night is weird."

She smiled brightly at him and saw that he returned a lopsided grin, "I guess you're right." Paris walked back in with a new aura and handed the drink to Rory who in turn decided to start the game, "Tristan, Truth or dare?"

He leaned leisurely on his elbow from his position on the floor, "Truth."

Rory advanced fully interested in the game, "What is you favorite color?"

Paris snorted while Tristan smiled knowingly, "Your eyes." Rory rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Tristan turned to Paris and asked, "Truth or dare?"

Paris smirked challengingly, "Dare."

Tristan smiled with mischief, "Kiss Rory." Rory gapped in horror as Paris looked disgust, "I won't ask for tongue" he grinned and added, "just yet." Rory moved further away on the couch but Paris was faster, she quickly captured her lips for half a second only to return to her place and wiped her mouth just as fast while Rory shook her head to wake from this weird dream.

She heard Paris ask Tristan but her mind was still in a fog, "Truth or dare?"

He glanced slightly at Rory, "Truth."

Paris beamed at her ingenious question. "Is Rory just another belt notch for you or was she ever?"

Tristan's eyes shot daggers at Paris and he answered carefully, "Maybe at first," He shifted his eyes to Rory just in time to see her head fall dejectedly, "But that was before Summer." Rory blushed and drank all of her coffee. "Rory, Truth or dare."

Rory looked disgustingly at Paris, "Truth."

Tristan tried to hide the anxiousness from his eyes and looked as cool as marble when he asked, "Did you ever, just even a little find yourself attracted to me?"

Their eyes locked and Rory had a flashback of them by the piano at Madeline's party. She blushed and looked down to hide her features with a curtain of her hair, "Yeah, when you're not acting like a jerk. Like that night, you were nice." Tristan nodded as she looked back at him. Her eyes shy as his stayed as indifferent as before.

Paris felt left out and put a mental note to ask about that night before breaking the moment. "Your turn Rory."

Rory sipped her coffee just to realize that there was no more, she stood up as Tristan mirrored her gesture, "I'll go get it." Rory watched him leave suspicion beginning to arise about her schoolmate's servitude, but she brushed it over as he came back with her coffee and his coke. She turned to Paris, "Truth or dare?"

Paris glanced at Tristan and shivered as she remembered her last dare, "Truth."

Rory bit her lower lip and with big innocent eyes asked, "Why did you make it your mantra to hate me?"

Paris snorted condescendingly at the question, "I didn't. I don't. You're my closest competitor." The straight forwardness in her tone continued, "Maybe if you weren't so good at everything I would like you better. But for the record, I don't hate you. You're just in my way of achieving my goals."

Rory squeezed the expensive material on the arm of the couch as Paris asked, "Truth or Dare Rory?"

Rory squirmed uncomfortably under Paris' watchful gaze, "Truth."

Paris was eerily anxious as she hoarsely bit out, "What was so special about that night when Tristan was nice?"

Rory felt cornered and glanced at Tristan for help but he only shrugged his shoulders apologetically. She started her answer slowly, "I had just broken up with Dean and he was there. He was," she shared a look with Tristan, "condescending and comforting." She broke the contact with Tristan's eyes and looked at Paris pleadingly, "He helped me." Paris nodded suspiciously of what wasn't said but accepted the answer.

Rory sighed in relief and drank her coffee, "Tristan, I guess I don't have a choice now, Truth or dare?"

He watched her body language a little and saw the pleading eyes she sent him. For a second he was tempted to say dare, "Truth."

She blushed and held her cup of coffee a little too tightly, "When did I become more than belt notch?"

Tristan tried to lock his gaze with Rory's but she avoided it, which caused him to whisper passionately, "Look at me Rory." She ever so slightly diverted her gaze from the floor only to mirror an anxious glint of fear. "The Winter Formal. You were different from then on." He broke the lock and gazed at the floor, "I wanted to be more even though I knew that I wanted what I couldn't have. I wanted to do what I knew I couldn't. I wanted to be him although I knew he would always treat you better than I would."

Rory gasped and Tristan took the empty glasses and walked to the kitchen. When Tristan came back there was an uncomfortable silence that Paris broke as she felt dejected, "Why don't we change the rules?" Under the gaze of her companions, she added, "It's only daring now."

Tristan came out of his daze, "I'm in."

Rory reluctantly agreed with a simple nod of her head. Paris said, "Okay, we keep the dares to a certain morality level." Under the questioning stunned looks of her companions, "What can I say? I certainly don't want you," she pointed Tristan, "to dare Rory to sleep with you."

Tristan looked guilty as Rory gapped and screamed, "Could he ask for sexual favors?"

Tristan grumbled while shooting daggers at Paris with his eyes, "Well, obviously, not anymore."

Rory blushed and stood up shyly and said the first thing in her mind to get away for a couple of minutes, "I think I'll go pour myself another cup of coffee."

Paris pushed her down hurriedly as Tristan grabbed her cup, "I'll get it for you." Paris followed him and left Rory alone.

- - - - - -

Rory walked quietly to the kitchen, she stopped beside the entry and eavesdropped on her companions. "She's getting suspicious."

"Wow Paris, did you get to that conclusion all by yourself?" Rory heard a frustrated groan from Paris, "because here I thought you were the smart one between us."

"Will you quit it?"

"Quit what?"

"You are so annoying; you always have to be the smart ass." Rory heard silence and peaked inside the room to see Paris push Tristan against the sink, "I know you better than most. We used to be best friends. Why wasn't I enough for you all of a sudden? Why is it that the first time in five years we spend together is with the company of Rory?"

Rory tried to mold with the shadows, "I did take you out to dinner last year."

"But only because Rory asked you to!" Steps were heard and Rory was trying to decided against going back in the living room or staying where she was, "What does she have that I don't?"

"I don't know Paris, I don't!"

Rory decided it was a good time to intrude on the conversation; she managed to have an ignorant face as she came in, "What's taking you guys so long?"

Guilt was mirrored on Paris and Tristan's face, Tristan took the coffee pot and exclaimed as he filled her cup, "We had to do another batch of coffee."

Rory quirked an eyebrow as probably not even half of her cup was filled with coffee, she watched Tristan add something to her coffee "Okay," She dropped her arms against her body, "I want to know what is going on here?"

Paris scorned, "What ever gave you the idea that something's going on?"

Rory glanced at the empty coffee pot and walked to Tristan. She grabbed the bottle he was holding in his hands and read 'Tia Maria'. "What is this?"

Tristan tried to look surprised, his eyes locked on the ceiling, "Your chocolate cream for your coffee."

She turned to face Paris who was baring an innocent look, "Did you know about this Paris?" She slammed the bottle of liquor on the counter, "You guys were trying to get me drunk?" A flicker of hurt crossed her features but was soon replaced by defeat and sadness; she bit her lip as she sat down and rested her head on the lunch counter. She looked at the guilty couple that was silent and rage came inside her, "So is that what this is about?" She stood up and paced the room, "I see it now, why not take advantage of having Rory for a whole week-end and humiliate her. We'll get her drunk and she'll never know."

Paris grabbed her glass annoyance printed in her face, and gave it to Rory, "Taste this."

Tristan opened a cup board and retrieved a glass, "There was no trick Rory, we just knew that you wouldn't get along and play with us if you knew. Now I can stop drinking that horrible Rum and coke."

Rory glared at Paris, "You agreed to that?"

Paris shrugged her shoulders, "Do you have champagne? I've got to get rid of that Mindy taste in my mouth." She turned to face Rory who still glared at her, arms crossed over her chest, "Oh lighten up Gilmore. What did you expect? That we'd do each other's nails and hair?"

She stormed out of the room and Tristan yelled as he picked up a champagne bottle and popped it open, "Paris?"

Paris came back, and pushed Rory back inside the kitchen, "You deal with her." Paris was out in a second.

Tristan approached Rory hesitantly, "Look, sorry about making you drink without you knowing about it. But you were in for the week-end."

Rory walked backward as he advanced, a permanent frown marring her features, he raised his hands in defeat as he stopped walking, "Ok, do whatever you want, you want to drink fine, you don't fine also. You want to play, fine also and if you want to go to bed then go. Do whatever you want. We just thought that alcohol might break the tension easily, your loss."

He was about to exit the room but he turned to face her, "I'm sorry, I really thought you were different. I went along with your trick or treat; I even got waxed and got green hair. Do what you want, if you decide to play along with the craziness, we'll be happy to see you or else maybe you should go back to mommy."

- - - - - -

Rory was left alone in the kitchen; she could hear their laughter and whispering from the adjacent room. She heard Paris scream, "No! Tristan you wouldn't dare!" She could almost see him smirk in the silence until she heard Paris giggle. Paris giggling? "Stop! Please stop!"

More giggles, "Not until you say 'I apologize Uncle T, you're the best in the universe.'"

Paris choked in her laughter, "You can't use that line again! You've used it the last time, it's not fair!"

"And it worked then didn't it?"

Paris giggled again, "I apologize for my rudeness uncle T. You're the best in the universe."

"See, it wasn't that hard was it?"

"I didn't say you were the best at what though." She laughed, Rory was confused and felt left out, since when did Paris laugh? She grabbed the bottle of champagne and a flute from where she saw Tristan take it before, closed her eyes in resignation and went to join the other two to have a night of fun.

- - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed.  
**Didi**_


	4. And Dare

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_**Author's Note: **Wow! Thank you for the feedback, it was really appreciated and it made me very happy. Ok this chapter changed to M just to be certain with the rating. Thank you to **Arlene ( Angel Moon Princess ) **to help me with my bad grammar and misspelling and to **Jayde ( coffeechick87 ) **to keep me alive with email conversation during the day while going over my misspelling at night. To everyone, I hope you enjoy!_

_- - - - - - _

_**How To Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 4: **… And Dare_

- - - - - -

The minute Rory entered the room, the tension came back. Paris's laugh died and Tristan's features turned cold. Rory felt uncomfortable and held the bottle in front of her hesitantly, she said in a small voice, "Anyone ready to go wild?"

Tristan's eyes sparkled and he looked at Rory slowly from head to toes, "How crazy?"

Paris rolled her eyes and sat down as Rory followed her motion and smiled seductively while she played with the first few buttons of her PJs, undoing them slowly, then she purred, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Tristan smirked and pointed at Rory, "I dare you to drink all your glass in one shot."

Rory yawned, "I thought you wanted craziness; dare again." She teased him by passing her finger slowly over her uncovered skin right above her breast, she then tried what she thought was her sexiest voice, "I dare you to dare better." She drank her glass completely.

Paris snickered, "Keep it to _some_ level of decency, though."

Tristan gaped, and then leisurely looked at Rory, "I dare you to come and wash my hair in the shower."

Rory filled up her glass once again, and smirked at him, "Go wash yourself, and when you're almost done, I'll come and do your hair."

He was stunned, his mouth hung open, "Really?"

Rory glanced at her hands, "Only if you both promise that whatever goes on here this weekend will stay here."

Paris giggled as Tristan moved his head up and down to agree; not trusting his voice to do it. She advanced slowly toward him, "Now, get in the shower." She pecked at his lips before he hurried to the bathroom.

Rory forced herself not to laugh but Paris chuckled, "Hey, Gilmore, why don't you share that bottle in your hand?"

She walked to Paris, "At your service, milady." She poured some of the champagne into Paris' glass.

Paris grabbed her wrist seriously this time, "You know if you get in that shower, he'll call you Magdalene right?"

Rory slouched beside Paris, "Trust me, Paris; he won't call me _any_ names after that."

"Aren't we over confident?"

Rory slapped Paris' shoulder, and heard, "Oh Rory! Junior and I are all ready for you."

Paris chuckled and Rory spluttered, "I'm coming…" she looked at Paris for help but Paris was laughing while holding her stomach and shaking her hands to tell her not to count on her.

"Junior!"

- - - - - - - -

Rory walked inside the steam filled bathroom, the curtain was slightly open and her eyes took in the sight in front of her: Tristan, in his full glory waiting for her. Her eyes lowered to check him out completely, feeling like a voyeur and blushed as she saw that 'Junior' was effectively ready for her. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Turn around, and on your knees."

- - - - - - -

Tristan heard the voice and followed her instructions willingly, "Put your head back." He did as told and she massaged his head with shampoo, slowly and she pressed her fingers slowly against his scalp, forcing herself not to look at Junior, who was fretting in anticipation. She gasped and kissed his forehead lingeringly. Then she rinsed his hair and breathed out, "All clean." She walked out of the bathroom completely flushed, closed the door behind her and rested against it for a minute or two.

She walked over to Paris, and all she heard was "Magdalene?"

Rory hid her head between her knees, "Soon, but not yet."

Paris snickered drunkenly, "When?"

She was answered by a frustrated scream coming out of the bathroom, "Rory! Come back here you little tease."

Paris giggled and Rory squirmed in the couch complaining, "I'm so dead."

Paris laughed, "Did you wash his hair?"

She took the bottle of champagne and drank directly from it, "Yeah, he was naked in the shower, I was out of it."

"How did he…" Paris stopped talking as Tristan came out with a towel loosely draped around him and she gasped. "Never mind; I got the picture."

Tristan stood in front of Rory, "That was not the dare; you were supposed to wash my hair _in _the shower."

Rory gave him her Bambi eyes, "Were you inside the shower? Didn't I wash your hair?"

He scowled at her and left to a room as Paris giggled and asked, "I want a replay of that!"

- - - - - - -

Tristan came back dressed only in boxers, Paris laughed as Rory hid her eyes and asked, "Can't you put on a little more?"

He had a Cheshire cat grin as he sat between the girls on the couch and wrapped his arms around them both, "Am I making anyone uncomfortable?" He saw Rory blush and heard Paris snort, "You are both in your pajamas, why can't I be too?"

Paris rested her head on his shoulder, "Because, you're in your underwear?"

Rory added to that, her gaze avoiding him at all cost, "Couldn't you be a little more decent?"

Tristan laughed, "You already saw me naked Rory, no need to be ashamed now." He kissed Rory's ear lobe sending shivers through her body, "I usually sleep naked, love, so I'd say I'm pretty much well covered."

Her eyes closed, she faced Tristan and whispered, "I dare you to make out with Paris."

Rory felt the weight on her shoulder and on the couch beside her disappear and decided to open her eyes and see what was going on, she gaped at the scene beside her; Tristan was straddling Paris and they were kissing. Paris's hands were roaming across his chest as his hands were slowly making their way under her pajama top and they were both kissing passionately, while Paris's head rested on the couch. Rory leaned in, as if to study some weird insect, entranced by the sight she was seeing. Her eyes opened wide when Tristan's lips went down Paris' neck and Paris moaned and pushed his hands on her breast.

She grabbed the bottle of champagne and drank from it, hoping to get rid of the visions she just saw. She blinked a couple of times before she looked again as Tristan rubbed the bulge in his boxers against Paris. She stood up uncomfortably and cleared her throat, "I think I'll just go in the kitchen for now." She left the room hurriedly with warmth and wanting in her chest she never knew existed.

- - - - - - - -

Rory was searching the cupboards for another bottle of champagne, wondering where Tristan had gotten it from when the other two came in the room, flustered.

Tristan opened a door in the pantry and accessed a hidden double door inside, and grabbed a bottle, "I think this is what you were looking for." He gave the bottle to Rory who accepted it without meeting his gaze.

Paris leaned on the doorframe and said, "You're not supposed to leave in the middle of a dare, Rory."

Tristan smirked, "Don't worry Paris; I won't leave on the next dare." He looked at Rory from head to toes, then at Paris, "Paris, I dare you to make-out with Rory." He saw Paris advance slowly toward Rory, "I want steam and passion."

Paris took the champagne bottle from Rory's hands; she shook it a little before popping it open. Champagne flew in all directions, but mostly on Rory as the bottle was now pointing in her direction, as Paris approached to lick the champagne from her shoulder.

Rory quickly pushed her away and yelped, "What are you doing?"

Tristan chuckled and walked behind Paris to close the gap between the two and whispered to Rory, "Weren't you asking us for a wild night just before?" He didn't wait for an answer and Kissed Rory over Paris' back. It was slow and sensual, but all Rory could fathom was that something wasn't right, she felt two pairs of hands roaming her body, and two pairs of lips; one on her own, the other sucking on her shoulder. That was when her mind snapped, she felt the mouth on hers leave and gasped, she looked for the closest mouth.

What followed almost became out of control, as Tristan stepped back to see how it would unfold, he saw Rory force Paris' mouth on hers, their hands were tangled and feeling every shape of their bodies. He gasped as he saw Rory pull off Paris' shirt and Paris unbuttoning Rory's. He groaned as he saw two pairs of breast clash together, he tilted his head a little on the side to get a better view as both girls kept on kissing, he licked his lips as he saw nipples teasing and begging to be licked. He muttered, "What the hell?" He walked to the girls and went down on his knees, he started to lick the nipples, and he was in heaven, four breasts just for him.

Paris was the first to regain control and pushed Tristan away as she hid her chest with her arms, "What do you think you are doing? You are not supposed to participate."

Rory mimicked Paris' gesture slowly and in a daze, her mouth hanging open, she had never felt like this in her life, maybe it was the alcohol that was making her like her body was consuming itself in flames and wanting, she didn't know… but she wanted more, "What just happened here?"

Tristan leaned against the counter beside Rory, "I asked for steam; but not that much."

Paris glared and tried to retrieve her shirt without showing her breasts, but it was really hard considering the size of them. It wasn't as if she had any witnesses since Rory had forgotten why she had her arms crossed in front of her and the unbuttoned sides of her shirt were distancing with every labored breath she took.

Tristan was hypnotized with the movement of the shirt; he moved to be in front of Rory, invading her personal space. She looked at him, her eyes still glazed in confusion and she saw a feverish gleam in his eyes, eyes darkened and filled with… lust? Before she could try to focus, he had the back of his hands against her cheeks; he moved his hands slowly in a feathery touch down her neck and down her arms.

Prisoner of his gaze and shivering under his touch, she never realized that her top was off. She felt his hands grip hers and heard him whisper, "I dare you to let me take over where Paris left off." Their eyes still locked, he brought her hands around his neck and moved his hands ever so slightly against her sides until his hands were on her bottom.

Desire filled her eyes as he raised her to sit on the counter. He stood between her legs, his hands on her stomach, waiting for any sign from her that he hadn't overstepped any bounds. Her eyes dropped to look at his lips and involuntarily, she licked her lips.

He smiled and moved his hands slowly up her torso, he cupped her breasts in his palms and she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and moved her head backward. He lost his self-control at the offering she gave him; and wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer and to feel her skin against his.

Rory tried to fight the dizziness and butterflies in her stomach as she closed the gap between their lips. He held her tighter and invaded her mouth, glad that she offered no resistance. Their tongues danced together, and then fought for dominance over the other. Tristan was the first to forfeit and Rory groaned as Tristan unwrapped her arms from around him. She leaned against the counter with her elbows, her eyes questioning why he stopped.

Tristan didn't see the inquisitive look; he was too busy studying her exposed body to notice. The temptation of her tighten with desire nipples got the better of him and he descended his mouth to her left breast.

At the contact of his mouth on her skin, she felt something she had never felt before, and she couldn't find the words to describe it. She grabbed his head to make sure he wouldn't move away and enjoyed the feeling of his mouth sucking her breast.

Tristan broke the contact to face her, with his lips very close, he murmured, "I want you, Rory."

Paris snorted from the other side of the room, "As much as I was enjoying the show, I'm not keen on seeing you two copulate on the counter." She walked to the door, "I'm expecting you in less than five minutes on the other side."

During Paris' speech, Rory had covered her chest with her arms, and closed her eyes. Tristan was still between her legs, he pushed her face up to look at him, "Rory, look at me." Rory blushed and opened her eyes, "I still want you."

She looked downward, "I… I'm not… I think…" She inhaled his scent and looked at him in the eyes, "I don't know what I want."

He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed, he looked up at her, pain evident in his eyes, "It's okay, I guess we just got carried away right?"

She looked sad also, "I guess so."

He moved away, "Yeah, I'll let you get dressed." He turned around to leave and near the door he whispered, "...And I need a cold shower."

- - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed.  
**Didi**_


	5. The Last Dare

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_**Author's Note: **Wow! Thank you for the feedback, it was really appreciated and it made me very happy. Thank you to **Arlene ( Angel Moon Princess ) and Jayde (coffechick87 ) **to help me with my bad grammar and misspelling. To everyone, I hope you enjoy!_

_- - - - - - _

_**How To Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 5: **The Last Dare_

- - - - - -

Rory came back in the living room, saw Paris watching an old movie on TV, and she sat beside her, "Anything good?"

Paris boringly looked at the screen, "You know, boy wants girl, girl's too pure for guy." In the background the sounds of 'Summer Loving' echoed and Paris continued, "I think that tonight you lost the birds braiding your hair and Bambi waking you up."

Rory turned to face her, "What do you mean?"

Paris raised the volume, "Nothing much, you just can't be Sandra Dee in my eyes anymore."

They kept quiet and watched the movie, Rory was the first to talk, "I've always hated him for doing that to her!" On the screen, Sandy threw her pom-poms at Danny and ran away.

Paris drank some champagne, "I'm bored."

Rory took the bottle away from Paris, "Same here." She brought the bottle to her lips, "I'm never drinking again."

Paris chuckled, "You just contradicted your actions and words."

Rory blushed and muttered, "I mean aside from tonight. I just want to get so drunk right now that I'll forget everything that happened tonight?"

Paris took the bottle back, "There's nothing to be ashamed of; plus now we have secrets about the other that we don't want exposed which will make sure that it'll stay in here."

Rory dropped her head in her hands, "I can't believe I let myself get carried away like this."

Paris placed her feet on the table in front of her, "It's Tristan; he has that sex magnet thing around him. You would have a problem if it _didn't_ turn you on."

Rory opened her fingers slightly to glance sideway at Paris, "I mean, I can't believe you're the one who turned me on in the first place."

Paris smiled sadly, "As much as I hate to admit it, then again it was Tristan." Rory opened her eyes wide and looked at Paris questioningly, "You pushed me away, and you wouldn't have played. He kissed you and turned you on. You just haven't realized it at the moment."

"Oh!" They both looked at the TV screen as Sandy was around the fountain singing her heart out. "For what it's worth, you're a great kisser."

"You're not bad yourself, Gilmore."

Then with a teasing glint in her eyes, Rory smiled, "Plus I got to touch your boobs to see if they were fake or not."

"You better keep that mental picture in your head because it's not going to happen again."

"Thankfully." Rory curled herself on the couch and asked as they both returned their attention to the TV screen, "I never understood why she put up with his crap. I mean yes he's Danny Zuko but why can't he stand up to his friends? It took him a whole year to accept his feelings."

Paris passed the bottle to Rory and mirrored her position, "I could ask the same thing about him. Why did he keep on trying with her when he knew that she was basically a goody two shoes who wouldn't even make out before marriage."

Tristan chose this moment to come out of the shower; he walked to the couch and took Rory's feet in his hand, sat down and replaced her feet on his laps. "Who won't put out before marriage?"

Rory blushed and drank a little bit more, as he started to massage her left foot as if it was something he'd do everyday. "Sandy." Rory closed her eyes and gasped when shivers invaded her again.

Tristan turned to Paris, "Have you asked her?"

Paris closed her eyes to rest them a little, "No, you ask her, I'm sleepy."

He turned to look at Rory, her breathing a little faster than normal, her face flushed, and her eyes closed. He applied a little more pressure on the foot, "Rory, I have a favor to ask."

She opened her eyes sleepily, "Sure." She closed her eyes again, "But tomorrow."

He took her other foot, "Can't wait." She eyes him suspiciously, "Nothing like that I swear." She nodded, "You want this week-end to stay a secret right?" She opened her eyes in horror, "I need you to delete those pictures your grandparents took."

She sat up straight, "But they are asleep!" He nodded, "You want me to break in?" He nodded again. She finished the bottle of champagne, "You want me to walk there alone in the middle of the night?"

"Of course not, we'll go with you. Right Paris?" He was answered with a soft snore. "Well, I'll go with you."

She blushed, "Uh, ok." He stood up and extended his hand to help her up.

- - - - - - -

Rory giggled drunkenly as they walked in the street, in the direction of her grandparents house, "I can't believe I'm breaking in to my grandparents' in the middle of the night in my PJs."

He chuckled, "I can't believe you wanted me to go in my boxers."

She slapped his shoulder playfully, "You are such a spoil sport."

He smirked and pushed her against a lamp pole, "I told you that I'd do it if you do it in your underwear."

They had stopped walking and were watching each other in the eyes; slowly, he advanced to capture her lips.

She broke the eye contact and pushed him away gently, "We better get going, dawn is about to break."

He watched her walk away and muttered, "Right."

- - - - - - -

They sat on a park bench and watched the sun rise. Actually, Rory was lying on the bench with her head on his laps, falling asleep. They had gone to her grandparents' mansion and she had deleted the pictures from her grandfather's digital camera but she had emailed it to herself before, as a souvenir. They had started to walk back to the pool house when she started to feel sick. They still had the hill to climb to get to it but Rory's legs wouldn't let her. Now, she was trying to stop the world from spinning, her eyes closed and her stomach empty. Tristan played distractingly with her hair, unknowingly luring her to sleep as he watched the sun rise. He felt her shiver under a cold breeze and snuggle closer to him for warmth.

Tristan tried to shake her gently, "Rory?" No response, "Rory, we have to get going." Still no answer, "Rory, help me here, wake up."

She turned and hid her face in his stomach, "Just five more minutes."

He got up and brought her up at the same time, he put a arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulders, "Come on, I'll help you but I can't carry you all the way up there."

It took him five more times to climb the hill than usual, they had to hide in the bushes as Tristan's father was leaving for work and than Rory fell asleep against him again. At least it hadn't been in his lap again. He was too tired for another cold shower.

- - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed.  
**Didi**_


	6. The Morning After

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_- - - - - - _

_**Author's Note: **Thank you for the feedback, it was really appreciated and it made me very happy. Thank you to **Jayde (coffechick87) **to help me with my bad grammar and misspelling. To everyone, I hope you enjoy!_

_- - - - - - _

_**How To Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 6: **The Morning After_

- - - - -

Rory awoke with a throbbing headache. She kept her eyes closed and snuggled closer to her muscular source of warmth; she held the warm pillow with soft skin-like texture tighter. She moaned happily as the pillow held her back and also brought her closer. She shook her head; sleep far away from her mind and opened her eyes. She closed them almost instantly as she saw a pair of perfectly shaped pectorals. She groaned as the shaking of her head intensified her pain.

Tristan knew the minute she shook her head that she was awake. He heard her groan and felt her arms move to hold her head. Gently, he helped her sit up and rest her back against the pillows, "Here, drink this it'll helps." he said as he gave her a glass of water.

She looked at him disgustingly, "But this is water." She pouted, "Can I have a coffee?"

He shook his head, "Can't give you any, your head's hurting because you got yourself dehydrated last night. Water will help."

Rory's lips were pouting as she brought the glass of water to her mouth, drinking it all in on gulp. She looked at the empty glass in amazement, "Wow! I never knew water could taste so good. Do you have more?"

Tristan kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "I'll go get you some."

She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, trying to remember how she ended up in his bed. In a panic, she looked at her body, somewhat surprised to find it still fully clad. Breathing a sigh in relief, she closed her eyes to try and remember but was interrupted by Tristan as he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She accepted the glass of water with a grateful smile and drank it, and then she rested her head on his shoulder. "How did I end up in your bed?"

Tristan smirked against her hair, "Don't tell me you forgot,"

She turned to face him, and closed her eyes as the pain filled her mind, "What did I forget?"

He smirked, "You and me, hot and heavy." He kissed her lips then both of her closed eyes, "I knew you'd give in eventually."

She slowly moved her head between knees as nausea struck her, "No, I should feel different right?" She felt tears coming up and fought it, "I didn't, it's not me; I would never do it like that." She raised her head and looked at Tristan in the eyes, "Please, tell me nothing happened."

Tristan looked into her eyes and found that teasing her was not fun this morning, "Lots happened, but we didn't." He forced her to lie down on the bed and under her inquisitive gaze, "What do you remember?"

She closed her eyes, "Halloween, playing stupid game of truth or dare." She blushed, "You naked in the shower, Paris and you making out," She became crimson red, "You and me making out." She tried to focus more, "Watching 'Grease' and talking with Paris, falling asleep while you massaged my feet?" She watched him incredulously, "Was I dreaming?" He confirmed she was right with his look, "Am I missing something else?"

He smirked, "You and me breaking into your grandparent's house and on the way back you being sick and me holding your hair. It was really hard to bring you back."

"We didn't?"

"We didn't." He lingered his gaze over her body, "but if you had been up to it, I might have tried to convince you." He kissed her forehead, "I'll go check up on Paris, then I'll go raid the cupboards in the mansions kitchen, get some rest." She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

- - - - - -

Tristan walked out of the bathroom after another shower and wash of his hair, which was now a light apple green. He saw Paris playing clock solitaire with a stack of cards, "Wow, you must be bored out of your mind!"

She glanced at Tristan, "And don't forget starving." She took a card on the middle and smashed it back in position, "Stupid game, the kings always come out before the end." She lay back on the couch, "It's like lottery, have you ever met someone who won one of those stupid things?"

Tristan sat down beside her, "Actually, my uncle won 3 million once, but he also spent his fortune buying more lottery tickets." He stood up, "I'll go get dressed, want to come with me and see if we could beg some food out of Marissa?"

Paris rummaged through her things, "Sure, I'll just go shower first. What about Rory?"

Tristan chuckled, "Sleeping; she has a massive hangover."

She was almost in the bathroom, "How did your mission go last night?"

He flashed her a huge grin, "A gentleman never tells." He walked inside the only bedroom and silently closed the door behind him.

- - - - - -

They entered the kitchen silently and Tristan looked around. Marissa, the DuGrey's old maid, gave a startled yelp as she saw Paris. Tristan hurriedly pushed Paris back out of the door and followed her while placing a finger across his mouth. Just as he was out the door, they heard the kitchen door open and Clarissa DuGrey's heels clinging on the marble floor, "What was that, Marissa?"

Marissa looked around the kitchen and said, "I'm so sorry, I just stubbed my toe on a chair while walking."

Clarissa looked bored, "Please try and be more careful Marissa. I wouldn't want you to end up in the hospital."

She walked back out and Marissa opened to door leading outside, she grabbed Paris in her arms and whispered, "Young Paris, it is so good to see you back here. It's been so long!" Then she gave Tristan a stern look, "You should know better than to hide a lady like Miss. Gellar in the pool house!"

Tristan chuckled and Paris blushed furiously but Marissa continued on whispering, "I've always known you two were destined to be together!" She hugged Paris again, "Welcome back dear child!" She turned to her oven, "Do you still love carrot muffins?" Tristan chuckled more and Marissa continued as she started to make carrot muffins, "Can I make anything else for you two?"

Tristan laughed and Paris whispered back, "We are _not_ together. Do you have oatmeal, and fruit?"

Marissa's smile fell, "You're not?" Then she looked between the two teens and added on automatic, "Of course I have all that."

Tristan stopped laughing, "We also need something for Rory."

Marissa looked at the two of them, scandalized, but Paris continued before she could speak,

"Oh yeah, double chocolate chips muffins, pop tarts and maybe blueberry muffins." Paris looked at Tristan, "Maybe we should go buy you some hair bleach while we wait because green is definitely not your color."

"What have you done to your hair?" Marissa had forgotten to lower her voice, but when she continued her voice was quieter, "Don't let you parents see you like this, Tristan." She mixed more ingredients in her bowl, "They would co crazy!"

Tristan smirked, "It's all planned out." He grabbed Paris' hand, "Come on, we have a lot to do."

Paris looked confused.

"You didn't think I would be the only one hosting a formal with weird hair, did you?" She looked horrified as Tristan glanced at Marissa, "We are just making a pit stop at the store. We should be in the pool house in about half an hour."

Paris was pushed out the door and was pleading, "But that was Rory's idea! Please don't make me dye _my_ hair!" Marissa returned to her ovens with a tender smile on her features.

- - - - - - -

Tristan was carrying bags inside the pool house and Paris was instantly taking the stuff they had bought out of bags she had carried. She was separating the items in three different piles laughing loudly. Tristan looked at her as if it was the first he ever saw her, her eyes was sparkling with mischief and joy, her smile was real and not forced like on regular basis, she looked amazing. He stood frozen on his spot, two bags still in his hands.

Paris took a product out of a bag and exclaimed, "I can't wait to see headmaster Charleston's face tonight!" She giggled and added, "Or Rory's for that matter." She searched for more bags, and then turned toward Tristan, "What are you doing standing still?" She advanced slowly to retrieve the bags, uncomfortable under his gaze, "Come on Tristan, we don't have all day!"

Tristan let her take the bags from him but didn't let her go; instead he grabbed her waist and held her against him, his mouth close to her left ear, "I never realized how beautiful you were." She froze and closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder as he continued on whispering huskily, "Why haven't I noticed you before?"

Paris tried to push him away, her eyes filled with hurt but he was too strong. She smiled sadly just before he crushed his lips against hers. She pulled back, "Because she has blinded you."

Tristan watched her retrieve to the bathroom, the bags forgotten at his feet. He grumbled and went to wake Rory up.

- - - - - - -

He lied down on the bed beside Rory, simply looking at her sleeping form. In his head he heard over and over again Paris' words. 'She has blinded you'. And as he watched her sleep, he felt the same growing desire he always felt for her. At first it had been a challenge, and then it changed for infatuation until that kiss by the piano bench. That night when she was heart broken but her kind spirit made it that she had still tried to comfort him. 'She has blinded you'. As he watched her sleep peacefully, he could admit it to himself, she had. But he also knew she would never return his affection the way he wanted her to. He brushed her hair away from her face and she unknowingly snuggled against him for more warmth. He held her tightly against him, damning himself for suggesting a week-end of craziness. Knowing that Sunday afternoon, she'll go back home and forget all about him and that by then he would want her even more. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to wake her up but the illusion that while asleep, she might feel something for him, made him simply hold her closer.

- - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed.  
**Didi**_


	7. Before The Halloween Formal

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_- - - - - - - _

_**Author's Note: **Okay, I want to thank all of my reviewers for this story. Up until now, I hadn't realized how important those reviews were really for me. But with the new FF feature with the counter, I see that my misguided assumption that one out of ten who read reviewed… it's one out of sixty for chapter 6. So, a big thank you to all of the reviewers of this story,** Mary, gg4vr, LonnieX3, Ronda the Immortal waitress, gina, Ooo Haley Scott oO, Angel Moon Princess X2, daddysgirl X2, Cecilia X2, smile1 X6, mar0506 X6, KeitaWolf X6, BumpyRider X4, Pearls24 X2, Hell's Angel X3, Callista Wolfwood X2, tickle582 X2, Lioness-07863, jmarit17, coffeechick87 X5, leesuh, princetongirl, sooty7sweep, FUTUREYALEALUMNI, me, piper-h-99 X4, anon, Alenor X4, P, LoVe23 X3, Padfoot n' Moony, KarahBella X2, Gilmoregirl X3, Jenna X2, Jazz14, tikidoll X2, L-Dogg, TwinleTot 69, Princess08, anonymous, c, Char X2, photoboothromance, Druzilla X2 Fallen Heart, Lolitaro fan of j.r.a.**_

_I want to thank **Nate** (**MrSchimpf)** for spending evenings brainstorming with funny ideas for this fic with me, I just have so much fun while we just pinch in ideas and silliness that sometimes will never see the day._

_Lastly and most importantly, **Jayde( coffeechick87 ) **to take time and correct me and help me improve… Love you girl._

_Now, this chapter is dedicated to Mike, for his birthday. Happy birthday Mike._

_- - - - - - _

_**How To Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 7: **Before The Halloween Formal_

- - - - - -

Tristan looked at Rory, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, and stopped having control over his actions. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly, and then he whispered, "Rory, time to wake up."

She kissed him back lazily and muttered, "Not yet, just a little longer." And she snuggled more closely against him, intertwining her legs with his.

He breathed her intoxicating scent and whispered, "Oh no, you don't."

He held her tighter, hoping to not be rejected when she fully awoke and shifted her so she was resting on her back. He kissed the soft skin of her neck as he straddled her. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer and moaned softly. He studied her eyes and was astonished to see two deep blue orbs gazing at him. She smiled slightly before pushing him away to sit up straight.

Tristan sat in front of her, his mixed feelings fighting as her gaze studied him. "Rory, I…"

Rory crushed her lips against his, "Don't talk."

He didn't need more encouragement as he gazed into the pool of liquid blue that were her eyes. As he kissed her back hungrily and moved her to sit closer between his legs, his hands were working on the buttons of her pajama top.

She moved her hands around his back and massaged what she could reach of his back, enjoying the warmth that was building up inside of her. He broke the contact between their lips as he felt her hands trying to move his shirt up. As he did, Rory studied him with mournful eyes, as she wasn't sure if he was pulling away from her.

He chuckled and kissed her softly, his intense gaze trying to lock with her own, he took off his shirt and kissed her lightly again. It forced her to look into his eyes and softly, he asked, "May I?"

Rory looked at his hands that were placed against both side of her neck under her PJ. She nodded uncertainly and he slipped the unwanted piece of clothing off.

Tristan took the time to admire her, his hands steady on her hips, and he advanced to kiss her again and whispered, "Rory, you are beautiful!"

He locked his lips with hers and lay her down on the bed, his golden skin molding itself to her creamy skin. At the contact, she moaned from the jolt of electricity that coursed inside her body.

Tristan trailed kisses down her neck, his hands cupping her breasts gently. He smirked as he heard her raspy breathing as he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it softly. He sat down over between her legs, to admire her when she wrapped her legs around his torso and sat up to kiss him.

As she kissed his neck, she asked softly, "What are you doing to me?"

He held her tighter against him, his voice husky, "Right now? Or what I want to do to you?" He groaned as she sucked on his shoulder, "I'm trying to…" She felt reckless and pushed him on the bed just after taking her legs from behind him. He breathed heavily as she sat on his groin. "I think you have the general idea." As if trying to prove it to her, he gripped her hips and moved against her.

Rory gasped and blushed as his hands were now working their way under her PJ pants.

A horrified screech came from the open door. "Tristan!"

Rory gasped, and shifted, trying to hide her nudity as Tristan moved in front of her to block her from Marissa's view.

"How can you entertain a lady when young Paris is sitting in the other room?" She grabbed a pillow on the bed as Rory snuggled closer against Tristan's back. Marissa hit Tristan on the head with the pillow, "Have you no shame? Entertaining two ladies at the same time!" She hit him again on the head.

Tristan covered his head with his hands, "It's not what you think! I told you already, I'm not with Paris!"

Marissa crossed her arms in front of her, the pillow hanging threateningly in her hands, "Are you with this young Lady then?" She pointed Rory with her chin.

Rory blushed and tried to melt against Tristan's back, wishing for nothing more than a hole to open under her, and swallow her up. Tristan took hold of her hands that were gripping his stomach, "No, but I'm trying to convince her to be." Rory gasped and blushed, Tristan asked Marissa, "Can we talk in private now? Or are you going to humiliate me even more?"

Marissa huffed and said as she left and closed the door, "I'll be waiting for you outside."

Rory lay down on the bed, her face hidden in the pillow, "I want to die!"

Tristan kissed her shoulder tenderly, "I'll go talk to her, and she must have brought food. You should go eat."

- - - - - - -

Rory sat at the table sipping her cup of coffee and munching on a double chocolate chip muffin as she avoided Paris' gaze. She heard Paris chuckled, "If Marissa screamed like that thinking he was cheating on me, does it means that she actually caught you having sex with Tristan?"

Rory choked on her muffin and glared as Paris stood to slap her on the back, "Did she catch you while you were naked and covered with sweat?"

Rory coughed, "No! I did _not _sleep with Tristan!"

Paris sat back down and picked up a spoon filled with cereals, "Well, I just figured with the moaning and thumping I heard, he had done a little more than last night."

Rory dropped her head on the table with a thud, "Just kill me now." She banged her head on the table again, and again.

Paris chuckled, "You know, if you did, either now, or in the future, I won't hate you."

Rory rested her head on the wood, "I would hate myself."

Paris slowly chewed a mouthful of cereal, "Why?"

Rory looked at Paris, her eyes filled with tears, "Because I'm supposed to hate Tristan. I'm supposed to hate that I would be just another meaningless conquest. I'm not like that." She stood up to refill her coffee; "I just don't sleep with a guy I don't love." She sat back down, "I went out with Dean for two years and never even reached second base!"

Paris chocked on her granola cereal, "Mary! I knew you were a prude but not that big of one."

Rory gulped down some coffee, "I'm not! When Dean broke up the first time because I couldn't say I love you back, I went and kissed Tristan." She saw Paris' eyes open wide but she doggedly continued, "Then not even a week after Dean breaks up with me again, I got drunk, went to second base with _you_," she made a face, "and then with Tristan. Twice..." Her face crumpled, "I'm a slut!"

Paris snorted, "I wish you were, but you're not. I wish I had someone for a while. I'm eighteen and I only went on _one_ date; two if you count you asking Tristan to take me out." She saw Rory about to argue, "I know what you were thinking, and I don't hate you for it. It just made me realize that he'll never like me that way... the way he likes you. So, go for it."

Rory blushed, "He doesn't like me like that and you know it. It's just a game for him. Monday, he'll go back to his life of playing the part of the playboy at school and I'll..." She stopped suddenly.

Intrigued, Paris asked, "You'll what?"

Rory hid her face in her hands, and muttered, "I'll crave his touch." She stood up, "I'm going to take a shower."

She was near the kitchen entrance when Paris spoke, "Whatever happens, this time I'll still be your friend."

- - - - - - -

Moments later, Tristan came back and took Rory's seat. He started to eat a carrot muffin, completely ignoring Paris: but she had absolutely no intention of being invisible, "Is Marissa still mad?"

He grumbled, "No, I'm the one who's mad."

Paris smirked knowingly and said, "She's in the shower."

Tristan looked at Paris and asked sarcastically, "What do you want me to do about it? Go jump her in the shower?"

She laughed and said innocently, "I don't know, scrub her back maybe?"

Tristan looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "Are you insane?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "I was just trying to help you. I thought you wanted her."

He went back to his muffin, "Yeah, but not enough to make what could possibly be her first time, being slammed against a cold ceramic wall for a quick bang." He stood up and looked at Paris angrily, "Give me a little more credit than that, Paris." And he stormed out of the room.

Paris continued on eating her cereal, a small, sad smile on her lips as she started to plot.

- - - - - - -

Rory came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her body and her unclean clothes hanging over her arm. The first thing she saw was Tristan scowling on the couch; she blushed furiously and looked at her bare feet. She was almost at the door to the room when she heard, "No need to dressed up, Gilmore! My wax is all ready for you!"

She saw Paris leaning against the doorframe leading to the kitchen, "Oh, no, Paris! You are _not_ waxing me!"

Paris smiled evilly, "I'll wax a butterfly on your pubic hair if you don't come and lie down on the couch this instant."

Rory squirmed, "Oh, no, you don't! I don't have any underwear on right now, and he is there… he can't see that!"

Tristan's eyes misted over, "You saw her wax me; I get to see her do it to you." Upon her horrified look he added, "I'll make sure to distract you like you did for me."

Marissa came into the room, "Okay, I only have an hour before returning; whose hair am I streaking?"

Rory was pushed on the couch, still clad only in her towel and holding on to it tight. "Oh no! I like my hair the way it is!"

Tristan pushed her up to make sure her head was over the edge of the couch, with a towel behind it and sat over her hips. "You are okay to work Marissa?"

Marissa nodded as she put out the coloring tools. Tristan turned his head to face Paris, "You're okay to work?"

Paris started spreading wax on Rory's legs not focusing completely on what she was doing. At the first rip of the wax, Rory felt like screaming, but Tristan's lips quieted her. She also felt Marissa start to work on her hair, but she couldn't quite summon enough energy to care.

Tristan was all over her and, for the moment, it was enough for her.

- - - - - - -

Tristan had left Rory's mouth at some point; nobody was pulling on her hair anymore; except for the waxing going on mid thigh. She looked at Tristan, by the couch on his knees, who dipped his head to suck on one of her breasts, which had somehow already become uncovered. She was about to protest when she felt a finger inside her, she moaned and Tristan sucked deeper on her breast. But as she felt both of his hands cupping her breasts, she glared, horrified, at Paris who was pressing a white strip of cloth, about to remove her bikini hair, "Paris!"

Paris looked at her innocently over the work she was doing, and as she pulled the wax, she asked, "'What's wrong Gilmore; afraid that I made you cum more than Dean ever did?"

Rory blushed furiously in shame, as she had to live through the torture of being naked on the couch with Tristan all over her, and Paris watching it all. Not only watching, but even going so far as to help Tristan to arouse her even more, with inappropriate gestures.

"I'll get you both back for that." She mumbled before she was silenced by Tristan's mouth claiming hers once again.

- - - - - - -

Rory finally was able to get away from Tristan and Paris and she locked herself in the bathroom. Breathing hard while leaning against the counter, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped. Her lips were red and swollen; she looked down at her body and screamed as she grabbed a new towel, she furiously opened the door, "Gellar! You are so dead!"

Paris chuckled, "I must say, blue is _absolutely_ your color!"

Tristan put wax on Paris legs, and rose an eyebrow questioningly as Rory stormed back to the bathroom to try and shower the blue away. "What was that about?" he asked Paris impatiently.

He pulled on the wax and she breathed out, "let's just say that not only her head is streaked blue."

He smirked, "I _so_ want to see that!"

- - - - - - -

Rory came out of the shower, and she approached them fully clad this time. She smiled at them both softly and Paris tried to level her gaze with Rory's but was nervous somehow. Rory took a bottle that was on the coffee table and carefully read the instructions. She sat down behind Paris, and whispered softly, "I think I'll use that on your hair."

Paris shrugged her shoulders indifferently, knowing that whatever she said, she'd have her hair pink for the night. She let Tristan wax her legs as Rory was massaging her scalp a little too roughly for her own tastes. She felt Rory separate chunk of hair apart and drench it with coloring. She saw Tristan chuckle and shake his head while he muttered, "Rory; remind me never to make you hate me."

Paris opened her eyes wide and asked, "What did she do?"

Rory pat her on the shoulder; "I think I'll go get dressed for the formal now." She left the room laughing.

"Me, too." He grinned as he pulled off the last strip of wax, and laughed as he followed Rory out of the room.'

- - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed. Just to tell you all, I don't know when next chapter will be up, it's just that on a late night rambling, got the seed to have a spin off which has to come up at the same time as chapter 8. Also, I've had to overcome the counter feature telling me my story was read daily and last chapter did hit 600 counts… but I only got 11 reviews. Got to say, at first I thought that feature was good, now I find it depressing because I realize that majority of readers don't find it important to reviews, but that was my reward to write this. So, until next update ( which will bring us to the Halloween formal ) and will be longer with a spin off, have fun.  
**Didi**_


	8. The Halloween Formal

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_- - - - - - - _

_**Author's Note: **This chapter was a struggle for me to do; it's where the fic starts changing. I had to bring my favorite OC characters, Jeremy and Gabrielle in. I just love the little pest and her artist of a boyfriend. So, I hope you enjoy. That's also where a spin-off of this story takes life. It'll be about four or five chapters long and Paris centric. So please check it out also, it called '**Shadowed By a Doubt**'._

_I want to special thank **Arlene(Angel Moon Princess)** for her constant eagerness to help brainstorm and talk about the fic and to **Jayde(coffeechick87)** to be mean enough to make me tweak half of my chapters to make it even better._

_Lastly, shout outs to all of those who reviewed: **TwinkleTot 69, Bumpy rider, ceciliah, mar0506, Druzilla, Elvin, Lauren, psycholucy, KeitaWolf, R, soloveable, coffeechick87, Fallen Heart, XxAnimeLover14xX, Alexis, Lolitaro fan of j.r.a, Angelgirl0910, Gilmorefan31, c, Char, Mrs. Rhett Butler, Poetic Angelica, piper-h-99, anonymus, smile1, abc79-de, anon, Tristanloverchad, Rorgan fan, mchs-angel08, June, Angel Moon Princess X5, Alenor, princetongirl, Kit Jordan, Joeyleery, Pearls24X2, Melissa.**_

_- - - - - - _

_**How To Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 8: **The Halloween Formal_

- - - - - -

Rory had barely finished pulling up her midnight blue sleeveless dress when Tristan entered the room. She moved swiftly to present him her back as she pulled the straps over her shoulders. She heard him groan and move toward her, she felt his arms go up her bare back and heard him whisper, "Do you think we have time to finish what was interrupted before?"

Her eyes widened as she felt his hands move up her ribcage and forward to grab her breasts under the fabric of the dress, "Maybe in your dreams, but right now, could you zip me up?" She pulled up her hair and he complied, deflected.

He kissed her neck softly, "You know, one day there won't be any interruptions."

She smiled shyly as she faced him and pecked his lips, "I know." She winked, "But right now we have to get ready."

Tristan started to undress slowly in front of her and they heard a loud yell, "Gilmore! If you don't come out here this instant, I'll strangle you."

Rory glanced at the door and moved to hide behind Tristan just as the door opened. Tristan managed to keep his laughing to a minimum as he felt her snuggle against his back. He smirked and whispered, "Lovely hair, Paris."

She totally ignored him and moved past him, "Why did you have to do this?" She pointed at her head.

Rory forced a shamed expression on her face and whispered, "I'm sorry?" Then she started to laugh, and sat on the floor holding onto her stomach. "Actually, I'm not." She laughed more.

Paris blushed, "You streaked my hair pink _and _green!"

Rory remembering the reason why she had mixed the colors stood up, also frustrated, "You dyed my pubic hair blue!"

Paris dismissed her answer by saying, "Who cares? It's not as if anyone will see it!"

Tristan chuckled and added, "I want to see."

Simultaneously, both girls turned to face him and yelled, "_Shut up!"_

He held both of his hands high in defense, "What? It's Halloween. I have green hair: who cares right now what color your hair is? We're supposed to have fun." He turned to Paris, "You were okay with pink; why not green?"

Paris snorted, "That's because pink brings out the color of my skin while green makes me look sick."

Rory tried hesitantly, "So…" Then she stifled a laugh, "…now you're ill _and_ flushed."

Paris glared and Tristan grabbed his dress shirt and started to put it on. She was now red with anger, "This is not a laughing matter!"

Rory could only nod while Tristan's seriousness finally broke, "Yes, it is." He studied Paris while chuckling, "With your cheeks red like that, I could almost swear we were going to a winter formal."

Rory held her stomach, trying to breathe properly while steam could practically be seen coming out of Paris' ears, then Paris turned to walk out and saw her reflection in the mirror. She started to laugh hysterically while she tried to express herself, "I wonder how fast my mother will take me to the salon when she sees me."

- - - - - - -

Tristan had his arms around Rory and Paris as they passed the door leading inside the Halloween Formal; Rory looked around at the fifty's decorations and whispered, "Now, I totally feel like Rizzo."

Paris made a weird face, "So that leaves me being Marty." She looked around and shivered, "Does that mean I'll have to hit on some old man who will try to get me drugged to get my maraschino?"

Tristan looked confused and asked, "What does it leave me to be?"

Rory smiled sweetly at him, "That leaves you to be the bad guy, the Scorpio's leader."

He looked offended. "I don't want to be him. I'd prefer to be Kenickie." He affirmed proudly.

Paris scowled at him and asked, "You do know that he almost got Rizzo pregnant, right?"

Tristan flashed her a genuine smile, then looked leisurely at Rory, "I wouldn't mind getting _this_ Rizzo almost preggy."

Rory gaped as a glaring Headmaster Charleston came to meet them his already red face becoming noticeably darker, "What is the meaning of this?" He studied each of them carefully; Rory had the grace to look down as Paris tried to look innocent and Tristan smirked at the headmaster. "You are supposed to be supervising and being a good example of what Chilton students are like." He looked scornfully at their hair, "What is the meaning of this disgrace?"

At that moment, Tristan's parents moved towards them and they looked at their son indifferently, then Mr.DuGrey spoke with an easy smile, "I see you got yourself two pretty escorts for tonight. Why don't you introduce me?" then with a quick glance at his wife, he amended himself. "Us."

Tristan seemed to look mortified, "Mother, Father, I would like you to meet Paris Gellar, President of the student body, and Lorelai Gilmore her Vice-President."

Mr. DuGrey looked at both girls appreciatively, sending shivers through their bodies and in turn making them both move instinctively closer to Tristan, then as Mr. DuGrey glanced at Paris' breasts and then at Rory's small form, he whispered dreamily, "To be young, wild and free again." He winked at Rory, "I wouldn't mind a piece of that."

Rory blushed and tried to hide further behind Tristan but with his arm strongly gripping her shoulder, she couldn't. At that moment, Mrs. DuGrey came out of the daze she had previously been in and asked, "Dear Tristan," She touched his hair, "Please tell me this is not permanent."

Tristan groaned in humiliation, "It's Halloween, we're allowed to dress-up."

Mr. DuGrey winked at Paris, "I could show you more..._interesting_ costume fittings if you're interested."

Paris laughed out loud in frustration and turned to face Rory and Tristan, "See what I told you? I got my own Vince Fontaine!" She stormed across the crowd.

Rory looked from Tristan's parents to headmaster Charleston who seemed transfixed with her hair and unaware of anything else. She whispered, "I have to go freshen-up." She left hurriedly for the bathroom.

- - - - - - -

Rory came out of the bathroom to see Tristan by the refreshment table surreptitiously pouring something into the punch bowl. She quirked an eyebrow and started to make her way to him when Paris passed by him and he grabbed her to dance. She leaned against the wall watching them. She sighed and fought against what she could call a twinge of jealousy inside her, she shook her head and walked over to the refreshment table. She served herself a glass of punch, making sure her back was facing the dance floor.

As she took a large gulp of her punch she almost choked on it as she felt a hand on her waist. She swiftly turned to face the interloper and saw a beautiful dark blonde haired woman with deep cinnamon eyes.

The lady brushed the hair away from her face, "Those streaks really make your eyes stand out."

Rory was about to speak when the woman asked, "Have you ever thought of modeling? You'd be perfect and those eyes would be stunning in pictures."

Rory almost choked on her drink again and mumbled, "Not really; I don't think I would be good in front of a camera."

The woman gave a business card to Rory and whispered, "Well, if you change your mind, give me a call." Rory felt incredibly uncomfortable and politely glanced at the business card, 'Lara Schofield, Artistic Agent.' Her attention was taken back to Mrs. Schofield as she heard her sigh and complain, "I really don't understand why the first two hours of this formal have to be a cocktail with the parents included." She stifled a laugh, "They'll gently herd us out the door by seven and expect us to be back to pick up our kids by nine." She extended her hand to Rory and introduced herself, "I'm Lara, by the way."

Rory looked at the woman with wide eyes as she accepted the offered hand, "Rory." Then she had to ask, "You mean to tell me that you have a fourteen year old kid?"

Lara laughed, "Yeah, I know it's unconventional. When everyone found out, they nicknamed me Lorelai II." Rory's mouth dropped open in shock, but Lara didn't notice as she was scanning the dance floor, "I was so proud and wanted to follow her example and run away, but I've never been a strong willed person." Then her eyes grew tender as her eyes fell on a skinny boy with dark blond hair, "But it was all worth it; I still have Alexander."

Lara finally turned to glance at Rory again, and found the younger girl's face devoid of any color.

At Lara's questioning glance Rory started to speak, "Rory is what everyone calls me to avoid confusion since my mother named me after herself while she was still drugged up from labor. So my name is Lorelai." She smiled dreamily, "I'm grateful that she ran away."

Lara wasn't the type of woman to go to a cocktail and have a young girl uncomfortable on her lineage, so she changed the subject, "You know, I saw you come in with the elder of the DuGrey's offspring and another girl. My son is completely obsessed with young Gabrielle."

Rory didn't really understand what Lara meant and stated, "Oh, that's good."

Lara whispered, "Not really, she won't even look at him."

Rory was about to answer when she saw Tristan and Paris walk her way. Her eyes locked with Tristan's and she smiled as he smirked back. When he was beside her, he whispered in her ear, "Is Mrs. Smouthflick giving you a hard time?" Rory raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "Is she hitting on you? She's known to hit your way." Rory's mouth opened wide and Tristan took the opportunity to kiss her.

She smiled shyly as she pulled away a moment later and then watched Paris being studied intensely by Lara, she gasped as she heard, "I saw you come in tonight and I just needed to be introduced to you. I'm Lara and I have to say, your hair is quite stunning."

Paris frowned, "I'm Paris, and the hair is the underhanded idea from that little bookworm standing by this year's playboy. You just can't imagine what _else_ was tinted today."

Lara looked at Paris, interested, and turned to Rory and Tristan, "Why don't you two dance while I keep your_ friend_ company?" She entangled her arm in Paris' who surprisingly let Lara lead her away.

- - - - - - -

Rory and Tristan stood staring at the dance floor. Tristan faced her and asked, "Want to dance?"

Rory smiled shyly, "I don't really dance." She saw the look of horror in his eyes and followed his gaze and laughed as she saw a group of eight giggling fourteen year old girls walking toward them and pointing at Tristan, "Don't tell me you are scared of those little girls."

Tristan grabbed her hand and forced her toward the dance floor, "Especially them; real pests. Come on, Rory, save me?"

She wanted to refuse, just so she could watch him run away from the girls, but his arms were now moving around her and she realized they were already on the dance floor. She whispered, "Just one dance."

He smirked as he saw the disappointed looks on the giggling girls' faces. "I just know they'll corner me at one point tonight, but not right now."

Rory saw the couple dancing beside them and recognized Alexander with a strikingly beautiful teen. She had dark wavy blond hair cascading down her back with amazing ocean blue eyes. The girl smiled sweetly at Tristan, mischief in her eyes and asked in a whiny voice, "Trissy, not avoiding me are you?"

Tristan reddened in fury at the nickname and Rory chuckled, "Why would I avoid you? Pest."

The girl wrinkled her nose at him and asked innocently, "Is that your new flavor of the week?"

Rory stopped laughing, frozen, as Tristan replied threateningly, "Mind your own business, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle stopped dancing and glared at Tristan then she turned to Rory and introduced herself, "I'm Gabrielle, you are?"

Rory uncomfortably, "I'm Rory."

Tristan warned, "That's enough now, Gab."

Gabrielle pretended to be scared and made big innocent eyes, "Why? Scared I will tell your new conquest that you only have eyes for that girl who won't give you the time of the day?" Tristan sent a warning glance to Gabrielle but she ignored it with a smile directed at Rory, "and if I remember correctly, her name is _Mary_, not Rory."

Rory stifled a nervous laugh, unsure of how to react while Tristan hissed, "You've said too much already. Do you want me to get you grounded 'till you're eighteen?"

Gabrielle squirmed uncomfortably and spat, "You wouldn't dare!"

Tristan's gaze was furious, "Do you really want to test me?" Gabrielle left in a huff and Tristan turned back to Rory. When he saw her confused gaze, he asked, "What?" She was about to talk but he whispered, "You've just met my little pest of a sister."

- - - - - - -

Headmaster Charleston was introducing Rory to some of the parents, and so far, the evening was boring. Paris had disappeared while she was dancing with Tristan and a short time later he too had disappeared. She was bored out of her mind and checked her watch discreetly, 'two a half hours to go'. She sighed and forced a fake a smile on her face as she excused herself so she could 'go freshen up'. She was almost out of the room when someone called her, "Rory? It is Rory, isn't it?"

Rory turned around and groaned as she recognized Gabrielle surrounded by seven girls. She pretended that she wasn't familiar with the smirk on the girl's face; she couldn't believe she hadn't seen the resemblance earlier, besides the fact that she always thought Tristan was an only child. "Yes, and you are Gabby right?"

The girls surrounding Gabrielle all took a step back and gaped at Rory, "It's Ga-Bri-Elle." The DuGrey in question took a deep breath to apparently calm herself down and asked gently, "I wanted to know if you had seen Tristan lately."

Rory blinked and replied hastily, "Not since you so nicely interrupted our dance."

Gabrielle smiled and nodded her head knowingly, "Well, he probably moved to the coat room with Paris, I haven't seen her in a while, either." She winked at Rory and asked, "Please be a sweetheart and tell him that the Parents are about to leave and want a word with him before they go."

Rory blinked her eyes a couple of times as she saw the group of girls go back to the formal; she tried to fight the sudden pain in her chest, jealousy? No it couldn't be. Instinctively, she walked to the coat room near the exit, wanting nothing more to walk in the other direction; she was about to open the closed door when she heard Paris' voice, "Don't stop now."

Rory hastily ran away to hide in the bathroom in hopes that she could smash her head against a porcelain bowl, and make it look like an accident. She closed the door of the bathroom behind her and almost cried out as she felt an arm bring her into a stall and a voice whisper in her ear, "I knew you'd have to come in here eventually."

She breathed in relief as she recognized Tristan, "Why are you hiding…" His lips crushed hers, "…in the…" he held her close against him and push her against the stall door, "… girls' bathroom?"

He winked and smirked, "Oh you know: hiding? And waiting for you to get here so we could finish what we started this morning." Her eyes became wide with shock as he took her shoes off and made her stand on the toilet, "And to see, how serious you were…" he slowly slid one hand up her leg while the other one tried to pull her dress down, "…about getting wild."

She looked around panicked; she was in a washroom where anyone could just come in anytime and catch them. She tried to push his hand away but almost lost her balance. She hissed, "Tristan, stop this right now." His hands were hiking her skirt up and he groaned as he felt that she hadn't put on any panties. She begged, "Please Tristan; I don't want to lose _it_ on a toilet seat."

He chuckled and kissed her roughly, "Don't worry; you won't lose it, _yet_." Both of his hands were now on her inner thighs, "Just hang on tight."

Rory felt her knees weaken as his finger started to rub her slowly and she grabbed the top of both the stall walls. She could see the whole bathroom from there; she could even see her eyes in the mirror, that's when she felt her legs were being placed around his shoulder and his tongue teasing her intimately. She blushed and whispered, "Tristan stop…" Then she closed her eyes as the sensations washed over her, she added weakly, "… we're going to get… Oh god!"

Tristan stopped and rested his head against her left thigh, he asked huskily, "Don't you think that's what makes it more thrilling?" He suckled on her again and whispered as she moaned softly, "Do you _really_ want me to stop?"

She almost screamed as his tongue ventured inside her, "GOD, no!"

He smirked against her and muttered, "Then stop being so loud, if you don't want to get caught."

Rory closed her eyes, relaxing completely, her arms hurting from supporting her whole upper body, she placed her feet against the door as one of Tristan's hands started to play with her breasts. She bit her lips as the pressure built up inside her, her body getting weak and wanted even more closeness. She crossed her legs behind Tristan's neck. She never heard the door open but she froze as she heard voices while it didn't seem like Tristan had heard anything. He was now sucking on her harder than before, his hand holding her over the cabinet wall, the blood in her body rushed even faster through her veins. She came and suppressed her cry of pleasure by biting her lips a little too hard.

She could taste the coppery blood on her tongue as Tristan was moving her legs back on to the toilet seat. Rory opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with a silencing kiss. He placed a finger across his lips as he pulled away and leaned against the door of the stall.

"So tell me Gab, why did you lie?"

"About what?"

"You said your brother didn't have a date for tonight."

"I didn't lie, he didn't have one."

"What, he has two?"

"How should I know? He disappeared yesterday morning and I haven't seen him since."

A girl laughed, "And you still try to tell me that you and your brother are close."

Rory tried to see without being seen, peering though a crack where the door was braced to its hinges. She saw Gabrielle shrug her shoulders indifferently while she was fixing her hair, "Well, as close as brother and sister are, yes. If you want to know if you have a chance with him, the answer is still no."

The other girl, a short brunette with big hazel eyes asked, "Why wouldn't he? If it weren't for you in my path, all the guys at school would be after me."

Gabrielle took her mascara from her purse, "You can have them all. I don't want them." She applied the mascara to her eyes silently. Then as she replaced the tube inside her purse, "Why are you so obsessed with my brother, anyway?"

The brunette glanced at Gabrielle and crossed her arms against her chest, "Isn't it obvious? He is a good-looking bad-boy waiting for the perfect girl to straighten him out. And that girl is going to be me."

The youngest DuGrey scoffed, "yeah, right."

Rory saw out of the corner of her eye, Tristan choking on his suppressed laughter while Gabrielle just did it. She was hugging her stomach and tears were coming out of her eyes, she choked, "Now, I have to redo my make-up." Gabrielle became serious again, "Where did you get that weird idea that my eighteen year old brother would be interested in a fourteen year old who dreams every night about _finally_ getting her first kiss?" The brunette blushed in shame, "But let's forget about that, even if he _did_ look at girls our age the way you want him to, it'd be impossible, because his heart is already taken."

Tristan tightened his fists, as if strangling his sister who was still by the sinks, refreshing her make-up, "Her name is Mary. You should see the way he talks about her; she's the most beautiful girl in the world and the smartest. Like any smart girl would ever want to go out with my brother with _his_ track record of broken hearts." Gabrielle chuckled, "She must be very smart because even after two years of knowing him, she still won't give him the time of the day."

Tristan closed his eyes as Rory's color drained from her face in realization, the brunette asked, "Okay then, why wouldn't your brother ever go for a virginal fourteen year old when his best friend did?"

Steam could almost be seen coming out of Tristan's ears, "Because Jeremy is different. Plus we didn't really do anything, just made out a bit."

Ordinarily, Rory would have touched Tristan's shoulder in comfort, but right now she only wanted to get away from him so she could think properly. "Does your brother know?"

Gabrielle looked frightened at the thought. "Of course not! If he did, he would have already castrated Jeremy and locked me in my room. This has to stay a secret, Sophia."

"How do you know he didn't play you?"

Gabrielle looked down at her shoes, "I don't, but I don't want any other boyfriend than him." She picked up her purse and walked out of the bathroom followed closely by Sophia.

Rory climbed down from the toilet slowly and put her shoes back on; she asked quietly, "Can you leave?"

Tristan approached her and whispered, "Rory, don't be…" He saw her avoid his gaze and he misunderstood that look, he tried to explain, "Come on Rory, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

Rory opened the stall door and pushed him out gently, "We'll talk later, I just want to be myself right now. By the way, your parents are leaving and want a word with you."

Tristan left quietly, not knowing what to think, once out of the washroom, he cursed, "Damn you Gabrielle."

- - - - - - -

Tristan was in a nasty mood as he approached his parents, "You wanted to see me?"

Clarissa DuGrey smiled at her son and whispered, "Finally; we were getting worried. Your father and I need to go to New York; would you be kind enough to take your sister back home?"

Tristan gritted his teeth, trying to control his temper and slowly he asked, "Why do I have to take care of that pest?"

Xavier DuGrey said in a warning tone, "Because she's your sister and you love her very much."

Clarissa added hurriedly, "But don't worry about her, Marissa will stay for the weekend to take care of her. You just have to drive her back to the mansion."

Tristan stormed off to find Paris without another word.

- - - - - - -

Tristan found Paris by the refreshment table with Lara, as he approached, he heard Lara say, "I sure picked the guy with the wrong genes, didn't I?"

Paris giggled, "Maybe you shouldn't have picked a guy in the first place."

Tristan didn't know what to think, the night was getting weirder and weirder, "Paris, Rory needs you."

Paris batted her eyes and winked and Lara, "I guess that it's goodbye then."

Lara smiled seductively, "Until next time."

Paris smiled also and blushed as she turned to Tristan, "Where's Rory? What happened?"

Tristan looked down and whispered, "In the bathroom, I need you to do some _serious_ damage control for me."

- - - - - - -

Paris entered the bathroom and saw Rory sitting on the counter, her back against the mirror. She had expected to see Rory crying or something but Rory simply stared at nothing. She sat beside Rory on the counter and asked, "Care to share what you are staring at?"

Rory didn't move, which worried Paris a bit, "Nothing."

Paris shook Rory's shoulder, "Okay, you are worrying me."

Rory looked at Paris and blushed before lowering her gaze to the floor, "I think Tristan might like me."

Paris snorted, "You think?"

Rory looked ashamed now, "Well, we overheard Gabrielle talk about this girl he is into, her name is Mary and…"

Paris cut her off, "It's about time you realized that he liked you. Come on Rory; I know that your naïveté is part of your charm but it's about time that you get a clue."

Rory glared at Paris, "You knew?"

The blonde girl with green and pink streaks laughed, "I even asked you if you were dating once. I was so jealous!" She calmed down a bit, "Now the question is, do you like him?"

Rory shrugged, "I don't know. I don't even _know_ him."

"You better figure it out then."

"I know, that's what I was thinking about." Then Rory blushed again, "I like making out with him, but I don't know if I want to _date_ him."

Paris gave Rory a friendly tap on the shoulder and said as she left, "Then you better start figuring it out soon."

- - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed.  
**Didi**_


	9. I Never

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_- - - - - - - _

_**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry on the delay… I put all the blame on J because this chapter has been written for so long, she made me tweak it then her computer crashed and had to wait for her new one. So, finally, this chapter is out and I hope you enjoy it._

_Special thanks to **Jayde** (Coffeechick87) betaing this thing even if it took forever and, to **Arlene** (AngelMoonPrincess) for helping cheering me up when I think my writing completely sucks._

_Shout out to the reviewers thank you for taking the time to comment: abh, princetongirl, emmy, Carrie, Fallen Heart, Jayde, LoVe23, trory-bear1, mchs-angel08, Kylie1403, gilmore girl lover, KeitaWolf, piper-h-99, trorylove, Mary, P, Alenor, BumpyRider, Kat, smile1, Jobanana, Laurenmlbc, XxAnimeLover14xX, Jenna, What Lies Beneath The Truth, Angelgirl0910, anonymous, Angel Moon Princess, JesseLover, LadyJustice, soph._

_- - - - - - _

_**How To Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 9: **I Never…_

- - - - - -

For the past two hours Rory had succeeded in avoiding Tristan completely, and Paris had been able to successfully evade them both. Much to Tristan's irritation. He smirked as he caught sight of Rory just as she moved to hide a yawn as she listened to Headmaster Charleston drone on. As he approached her silently from behind, he caught what Charleston was saying; "I don't understand how it is possible that these kids got drunk in the first place. How am I supposed to explain this to their parents? They'll now think that Chilton is no better than any," He paused before he forced out the most hated word, "_public_ school. They will probably pull their children from Chilton, and enroll them in _another_ private school; do you know what this could do to the school's reputation?"

Rory sighed, "I know: 'Failure is a part of life; but not a part of Chilton'."

Charleston quirked an eyebrow, "I'm glad to see that you remembered that simple quote, Miss Gilmore." He glanced behind Rory and added, "I'm also glad that you've taken my advice to socialize more with Chilton's students. I would advise you, however, to choose the people you socialize with more wisely if you don't want to go down the wrong road."

Rory blushed as she turned around and saw Tristan standing behind her. Headmaster Charleston glared at Tristan and said his goodbyes, "I bid you two a safe trip home."

He was walking away just as the DJ announced that it was time for the final dance of the evening. Tristan took Rory's hand in his, "Dance with me?"

She was about to refuse but she looked into his eyes and saw the sorrowful look of a child awaiting punishment. She smiled slightly, "Of course."

Tristan led her to the dance floor and hesitantly took her in his arms. He felt the distance between them and hated it; she was avoiding his eyes and kept as far away from him as she could while still dancing. He asked her quietly, "How much do you hate me right now?"

Rory finally looked at him with neutral eyes, "I don't."

He gently pulled her closer against him, not breaking eye contact, "I'm sorry if I overstepped your bounds. I won't try again, I promise."

She stopped dancing and looked seriously into his eyes, "You didn't really force me into anything I didn't want to do, Tristan. I might have been hesitant at first but I asked you to not stop. So, don't worry about it."

Tristan started to dance again, leading her as he went along to the music, "Then why were you avoiding me?" Rory looked down but stayed silent, and then it hit him, "There's no girl named Mary." He whispered and saw her raise her head to look at him, "You are _not_ just another notch on my belt… bedpost," He paused long enough that she looked at him, and smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "sock drawer."

Rory relaxed a bit and smiled softly before she rested her head against his shoulder. "I know there's no Mary." She paused. "You're still working on trying to change me into a Magdalene."

- - - - - - -

Paris, Rory, and Tristan were all standing by the entrance, when Tristan suddenly handed his car keys to Rory, "I need to have a word with Gabrielle, make yourselves comfortable." He then went to the group of girls surrounding Gabrielle as both Paris and Rory left the hall.

"Gab, we're leaving."

Gabrielle looked at her friends, "I'm going to spend the night at Sophia's," She glanced at Tristan innocently, "Dad didn't tell you?"

He only smirked in response, "You know very well that he told me to make sure I get you home safe and sound. You want to sleep out, you deal with Marissa." Gabrielle pouted, "Look, you come right now, and that's final."

Gabrielle forgot about her friends and yelled, "Why do you always want to ruin everything for me?"

His eyes flared dangerously as her attitude tested his already small amount of patience, "Because tonight you ruined things for _me_." She blanched but he didn't give her time to speak, "Yes, you annoying little brat, do you really think I would talk about my love interest with you around in the house so you could go gossip about it and speculate to your friends?" Tears began to surface in Gabrielle's eyes and Tristan immediately softened down, "Come on, pest. Let's get you home."

He started to walk away, thinking she would follow and moments later she joined him, running and embracing him tightly, "Please Tristan, say you don't hate me. I have nothing without you."

Tristan turned around and hugged his sister, "I know, but do you really have to try and set me up with your annoying friends all the time? Do you really have to forget to think before speaking all the time?" He felt her shake in sobs in his arms, "I really like Rory I just want her to like me on her own terms." Now he heard the distinct sound of crying, "Gab, don't cry, just stop spying on me."

Gabrielle, her eyes red rimmed with tears flowing down, broke the hug, "I'll go tell her that you really like her!"

He grabbed her arms before she went too far, "_I'll_ deal with her. Just make sure you don't say anything." Gabrielle still tried to break free of him but he smirked and asked, "You can tell her if you want, but be warned that if you do, I'll just tell Jeremy's parents that he abused a thirteen year old while at my house over the summer." She stopped and glared, "You'll stay quiet?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms and asked, "How did you found out about me and Jeremy? He told you?"

Tristan smirked, "No, _you_ just did." Then he thought about his best friend and his little sister and anger took control over his emotions. They were by now in the middle of the parking lot. He turned and made Gabrielle look at him, "Please Gab; tell me you didn't sleep with him."

She blushed and studied her feet; she could feel the hatred Tristan was emitting. Hurriedly, she whispered, "He didn't want to do that to you." Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face against his chest, "I really like him. We kissed a bit, but nothing else. He said that if we did more than kiss, you would never forgive him."

Tristan snorted and held his annoying little sister closer, "Like I'll ever forgive him, anyway." Then thinking more "Is it over?"

"We email, and chat."

He broke the embrace and they resumed their walking, "Just promise me you'll take that slowly and be very… careful. I don't want to have to crush his bones for breaking your heart." He let go of her and muttered to himself, "It still doesn't mean I won't crush his bones anyway."

She smiled happily and asked the same question that always marked the end of one of their rows, "Does it mean you don't hate me?"

He chuckled and told her his regular answer, "I can't stand you and you annoy the hell out of me, but I could never hate you."

She laughed happily as she climbed in the backseat beside Paris.

- - - - - - -

Rory let herself fall on the couch, followed closely by Paris. Tristan came in shortly after them and asked, "So, what should we do tonight?"

Paris yawned and said, "I never…?"

Tristan saw Rory's confused look, "It's a game to get drunk, you say things starting with 'I never'… and the others, if they already done what you hadn't, drink."

Rory shook her head, "I don't want to get drunk again."

Paris quirked an eyebrow, "Then if you never did it, you do it."

Rory's eyes widened, "I don't want to play."

Tristan sat in front of them, "Why not?"

She pretended to think, " Well, suppose I say 'I never… had sex" …I'll have to have sex. No, thank you."

Paris giggled, "Okay, then we play with no sexual remarks or daring touches." Rory hid her head in her hands and Tristan stayed quiet. "Come on, just for the fun, no funny touching, and no making anyone have unwanted sex or make out."

Tristan muttered, "I'm in."

Rory banged her head against her knees, "I'm in, but only if I can have some of that bubbly stuff we had last night."

Tristan stood up to go grant her wish and Paris mimicked, " 'I don't want to get drunk' ?"

Rory shrugged and whispered, "I _won't_ get drunk; I'll just sip."

- - - - - - -

Rory yawned for the thirteenth time as she stared at the pool through the window; it looked so inviting and she wanted to go relax in it. Not that swimming was something she liked to do in the first place, but it would just make her get out of the room filled with escalating tension. But no, her two partners in crime were playing it _way_ too boring, not that she was livening it up, her mind was just in a place that didn't feel like playing a game. So, the statements were all about, I never colored my toes nails red (Tristan now had red painted toes nails), or I never ate a peanut butter with jam and chocolate chip sandwich (Paris was now completely grossed out by the sandwich she had just ate). And there had been at least twenty 'I never' statements already, all more boring than the one before. She felt Paris pinching her arm, great it was her turn. She was about to say, 'I never got hit by a deer' to make them disappear, when the inviting little waves of the pool and the steam over shadowing the pool made her feel daring, "I never went skinny dipping in the middle of the night."

Rory giggled as she saw her two companions' mouths drop open and walked out of the pool house, she took off her shoes and dress, and dived in the pool. She swam naked in the pool, enjoying the water surrounding her. It was so cool and relaxing; she started to swim on her back but stood up in the pool to hide her nudity as she saw the two people watching her as they stood at the side of the pool. Tristan started to undo his tie and whispered, "I never went skinny dipping in November."

Paris took out her shoes then her dress and dived into the pool while Tristan struggled with his clothes. Rory laughed and went back to swimming on her back.

It was weird how when Rory was the only one naked in the pool, she had wanted to hide her nudity in prudery while when both of her companions were also naked with her, it didn't matter if they did see every inch of her skin or not. Rory shook her head, she'd have plenty of time to think about that later, when she was alone.

Tristan finally jumped in the pool and Rory slipped under the water and pulled on his feet, tugging him under, as well. As she broke the surface of the water laughing, Tristan rose, smirking and whispered, "You'll pay for that." But instead of coming after her, he just swam and enjoyed the cool water against him.

Paris pushed on Rory's shoulder from behind and as Rory moved out of the water glaring at Paris, "Oh, you are _so _going to regret this!"

She went after Paris and they both struggled together, Tristan leaned across the pool, happy enough to enjoy the view.

- - - - - - -

After a splashing contest that lasted a little over ten minutes, the girls both regained their breath. Tristan smirked and approached Rory, "My turn to make you pay now."

Rory swam away from him and screamed, "In your dreams!"

He caught her in the middle of the pool and turned her around to make her face him. She was laughing as she tried to fight his strong hold on her arms. Slowly, he was moving her to the edge of the pool and pressing his body against her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his hard erection against her thighs. She became serious and pleaded, "Stop that, Tristan."

He closed the gap between their faces, "Kiss me and I'll let you go." Rory pecked his lips softly but he wouldn't settle for only that: he trapped her between his arms as his elbows rested against the edge of the pool, "Come on, I know you can do better than that."

She blushed but licked her lips teasingly, then pressed her damp, open mouth against his; that was all it took for him to press closer to her, and invade her mouth with his tongue. She moaned as she held onto his shoulders, carefully staying above water as he let go of the side of the pool to hold her tightly.

Paris, watching sadly from the other end of the pool knew it was her moment to let go. She didn't know anymore if her dream was being the one for Tristan one day, or her newly found realization of her attraction toward Rory. She just knew that in both scenarios, they would never see her the way she saw them. She also realized, in that precious instant, that the only thing that has been standing in the way of Rory and Tristan's relationship for the past two years was her…and Dean. At this flash of realization and clarity, she felt anger toward herself, for what she had become. Selfish and controlling, she liked to see herself as a model, or a leader, but she couldn't deny how unfair she had been to both of her friends. Now was the time to make her exit proudly and let them break their own tension.

She looked around on the concrete and realized that none of them had the judgment to bring towels out. Well, she would sacrifice herself the pleasure of the comfortably cool pool to go get towels.

- - - - - - -

Paris came out of the pool house fully dressed with two overlarge white fluffy towels. She tapped Tristan's shoulder to try to bring his and Rory's attention away from devouring the others' lips, and said harshly, "You both should wrap yourself up before you catch cold or," She smirked at Rory, "something else."

Rory blushed and climbed out of the pool, taking the offered towel and wrapped it around her body hurriedly as the cold wind blew against her skin. She shivered and muttered, "Thanks, it's so cold."

Tristan came out of the pool and accepted his own towel, tying it loosely around his hips and asked Rory, "Why aren't you like other girls?" He saw her confused look and added teasingly, "Usually girls wrap their hair before the rest."

Paris laughed as Rory's mouth dropped open, "It's not my fault that Paris only brought me one towel!"

Paris looked offended that her kindness was taken the wrong way but was cut off by Tristan whispering, "As I said, shame, you should have covered your hair first." Rory gaped at him and he smirked, "I'm going for a shower, that chlorine makes my skin crawl."

He went back inside while Paris and Rory stood stoic by the pool. A flash of golden hair appeared from afar coming from the mansion, Paris shook her head, "It's a good thing I came with the towels when I did. Imagine how scarring it would be if she saw her brother coming out of the pool naked?"

Rory hung her head down and cursed, "Not her!"

Gabrielle came running over to Rory and said, "I need to speak to you." She glared at Paris, "Can you leave us alone, please?"

Paris smirked, "No way, I want to enjoy the show."

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "Whatever." She turned to Rory, "He really likes you, don't pay attention to all that rubbish I said about Mary…" She stuttered, "I… I… invented… her to make…" She gulped "…to make myself interesting."

Paris laughed out loud, "Come on Gabby," if looks could kill, Paris would have died by Gabrielle's eyes, "you know as well as me that you're lying. There _is_ a Mary and we all know it."

Gabrielle tried to protest but was interrupted by Rory sitting, her legs in the pool, holding onto herself to keep warm, "I'm telling you, there is no Mary and my brother likes you very much Rory."

Rory lay down on her back and whispered, "You know Gab," She closed her eyes before she could see the younger girl's reaction, "I know that there is a Mary, I also know that you should probably stop talking about what you don't understand." She slowly straightened and stood up, "Fortunately for you, I know about Mary, because I _am_ Mary. Now, I'm getting cold, so I'm going back inside."

As Rory was walking toward the pool house, Paris stayed behind with Gabrielle; she tousled the younger girl's hair, knowing it would anger her. "You're still the same annoying little pest begging for attention aren't you?" Gabrielle's face became red with fury, "You should probably go back before Marissa finds you." Paris left a speechless Gabrielle by the pool and returned inside the house.

- - - - - - -

As Rory walked inside the house, she was welcomed by the sound of the shower running and the ringing of Paris' cell phone. She quickly grabbed the cell phone and answered, "Hello?"

She heard a woman's voice whispering sexily, "Hey beautiful, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a late night gathering? You know, you me and a bottle of Chardonnay?"

Rory blushed and gasped, "Uh, I don't think you have the right number."

The woman's voice on the other side sobered and asked, "Paris?"

Rory's eyes opened wide and she muttered, "Hold on, she just came back in." Walking toward Paris she handed her the phone, her cheeks red and her eyes avoiding the blonde girl's. "For you; a woman who just propositioned me - uh - you."

Paris chuckled and took the phone; moving in to the kitchen to talk privately.

- - - - - - -

When Tristan came out of the shower clad only in his boxers, he sat on the couch beside Rory, "Where's Paris?"

Paris came back in the room at the exact moment; she started to pick up her stuff lying around the room and put it in her bag. She avoided her friends' questioning eyes and whispered, "I… hum… there's an emergency, I have to leave."

Rory chuckled, "Does this _emergency_ involve a bottle of chardonnay?"

Tristan raised an eyebrow questioningly as Paris took control of her emotions and exclaimed, "It's just something I have to do." Then she smiled at them both, "Plus, I don't think there's still a triangle of tension to break."

Rory answered nervously, "But that doesn't mean that you have to leave."

Paris sat between Tristan and Rory, "Maybe not, but I think you two need some alone time to figure out where you stand."

Rory closed her eyes thinking, _'But with you here, I don't have to deal with it right away._' She looked at Paris with pleading eyes, "Are you sure you have to?"

The blonde girl had to smile knowingly at that, "You know Rory; I have to deal with my own things." She turned to Tristan and kissed him softly on the lips, "Don't hurt her." Then she turned to Rory and kissed her softly on the lips, "Don't break his heart."

Paris stood up and picked up her bag, "I'll see you both on Monday."

Rory stood up and whispered, "I'll… go take a shower."

- - - - - - -

Rory came out of the bathroom only to hear Tristan arguing on his cell phone with someone, "I know that you find her amazing but she's only thirteen." He shook his head and tried to explain, "Fourteen, whatever, you have an age difference of four years! You are eighteen if you take it any further in the next four years it could be considered statuary rape." He let his head hang on his hand on the couch, "You know I would never, but that's my little sister we're talking about and you don't know my parents, if they ever found out-" Tristan groaned, "I know you know them but you know the well-mannered side of the DuGreys; not the power hungry ones."

Rory sat beside Tristan in her pajamas and started to comb her hair as Tristan's voice became angry, "It's my sister we are talking about, not just some random girl, Mr. 'I can get any girl to bed me right after I made paint their portrait'." He clenched his teeth, "We are not talking about _me_ here! Why her? She's just an annoying little spoiled brat, but she is my sister!" Tristan stood up exasperated, "Do you know how much I would love to have you in front of me right now just to beat the crap out of you?" He sat back down under the amused glance of Rory, "Fine, I'll see you then." Rory placed her feet on the coffee table, "We'll see about that." Tristan looked into Rory's eyes, "Not a good time for that." Rory blushed, "Yeah, something like that."

Tristan closed his cell phone and turned to Rory, "Finally alone."

Rory forced a yawn and whispered, "I think I'm tired, I just want to sleep."

He stood up and extended his hand, "May I escort you?"

She looked down, "I was actually thinking of taking the couch for tonight. I'll see you in the morning, ok?" He looked dejected and she tried to explain as she stood up to hug him, "I just… need to be by myself for right now, to think." She kissed his bottom lip and smiled, "Goodnight."

He just watched her get comfortable on the couch and shrugged his shoulders and went silently to his room.

- - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed.  
**Didi**_


	10. 3AM

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_- - - - - - - _

_**Author's Note: **So, this chapter was long over due… What's worst is that it has been written since July, with the three more chapters. My Beta had computer problems, then I had personal problems and unkindly bit her head off for reasons that now remain so silly to me that I won't mention them but we haven't talked since. The big drama was mostly happening in my life so I won't bore you, let's just say I was a mess. So, my birthday is in a couple of hours so this is my birthday gift to all of my readers who still read this story._

_I intended to post the second chapter of Shadowed By a Doubt at the same time but unfortunately it'll be delayed as I'm lacking writing inspiration._

_So a big Thank you goes to Arlene, for her constant patience even when I'm being a total ass or a big cry baby and to Jayde… just because._

_- - - - - - _

_**How To Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 10: **3AM_

- - - - - -

Tristan lay in his bed cursing Rory for always taking two steps backward every time he finally managed to make one forward. He glanced at the clock and saw the red numbers informing him that it was a little past two and that he probably wouldn't get any sleep that night. He chuckled and muttered, "I bet she'll run back home as soon as she wakes up." Then, he clenched his jaw and fists, "Whatever, I'm tired of trying." His featured relaxed and he whispered bitterly in the quiet room using a sing song voice, "Good riddance Miss Gilmore." He closed his eyes in the hope of getting some sleep.

- - - - - -

Rory was watching TV or more exactly zapping through the channels. She was bored out of her mind. She couldn't believe the time spent to do crazy things with Tristan and Paris had broken the tension of their weird triangle. Tristan's plan had worked out so well that Paris was relaxed enough to leave her and Tristan alone. Why did Paris have to leave? Now, she was alone with a guy in a pool house that no one seemed to use except him. The worst was that it took all her willpower to tell him that since Paris had left, she would take the now unoccupied couch which was very uncomfortable to sleep on.

She craved the comfort of the soft double bed with a feathery comforter and nice fluffy pillow. Most importantly and she hated to admit it even to herself, she missed being in his arms, his rough hands gently exploring her body and making her feel… 'Don't go there Rory, you don't want to lose your virginity on a one night stand and have all of Chilton's population reminding you of it.' She groaned, this tension was getting impossible, and she had to get rid of her tricky mind who was begging her to go join him in bed and beg him to take her innocence away. But she didn't know where she stood anymore. This crazy week-end had started as a fun thing, Sure, in the previous two days, they had fun and she enjoyed being with him. But now, in the light of the new revelations that she had never thought possible, she had to decide what _she_ wanted. She certainly didn't want to play his heart and she didn't know if she wanted to be in a relationship with him.

So, she did the only thing she knew best how to do in this kind of situation, she made a list to make her decide if she would be better to do her second best course of action, run away.

- - - - - -

Tristan awoke with a start as the pool house door was slammed. He looked at the clock, almost three. He whispered before closing his eyes again, "Goodbye Rory."

- - - - - -

Rory was sitting outside, her feet dangling in the pool as she re-read her list for the tenth time trying to get a decision out of it. So far, she knew that she had to escape this place but just wasn't ready to leave Tristan to change back to the one she disliked so much. It's not that she didn't like him, she did, a lot. Well, she liked what he was making her feel and he could make her laugh also, the bickering they shared at school was also very refreshing from the rest of the school's students. But she didn't know him at all. Before that night, she didn't even know he had a sister. And one of the reasons that she was still by the pool and not calling a cab to take her home was because in the back of her mind, she was hoping that he would come after her to convince her to stay. That door slamming _had _surely woken him up, but still he wasn't there. She stood up quietly as she made her decision with the perfect solution for everyone. Run away.

- - - - - -

She was standing by the bedroom door looking at Tristan sleeping, he was lying on his back, and one of his arms was behind his head with the other one resting on his stomach. She could see a little amount of blond air around his navel just below where his fingers rested. She smiled as she walked to the bed silently; she knew exactly how she would wake him up.

She silently crawled on the bed and sat on his stomach and pushed on his shoulders whispering, "Tristan, wake up."

Tristan opened his eyes to find Rory over him; he smirked and asked lazily, "What can I do for you Rory..." He glanced at the radio clock and his eyes glittered with mischief, "At three in the morning?"

Rory tried to look innocent as her hands started to move softly against his pectoral area, "I'm bored, I can't sleep. Get up and play with me."

It took him one movement to have her sitting between his legs and hold her against his body. His kissed Rory softly and murmured huskily, "Got the perfect idea on how to un-bore you and make you exhausted enough to sleep."

She gave him a small peck on the cheek and un-wrapped his arms from around her and leaned back on her elbows, smiling lazily, "I'm sure you do, but I already have an idea of what I want to do."

Tristan placed his hands on her hips and moved them slowly toward her inner tights, "Is it crazy?" She nodded as his fingers traced small circles moving slowly toward her intimate parts. She was just waiting for him to accept as the burning feeling inside her stomach increase with his every touch. "I'm in then. What is your brilliant idea?"

Rory moved out of the bed in an instant, to be able to keep a grasp on her wonderful solution, "We go on a road trip."

He blinked, "It's the middle of the night." He saw her walked out the door and asked, "Where do we go?"

Only her face came back in the room with a bright smile, "Where destiny takes us."

- - - - - - -

Tristan started the engine and asked, "You know it's crazy right?" She smiled proudly at him and he added, "Where to?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Anywhere. Just go on the highway in the opposite direction of Stars Hollow."

He drove out of the driveway slowly with his lights out, "For how long?"

She started to play with the radio buttons, "Half an hour?"

Tristan reached the corner of the street and lit his car lights, "Then what?"

Rory laughed, "Do I have to plan everything?"

"I'm driving. Check the clock."

She smiled happily, "Okay, let's say that at a red light or a stop, if the minutes are odd we turn left and if it's even we turn right."

Tristan engaged his car in the highway, "Works for me."

- - - - - - -

They were driving in silence when Rory whispered, "Take the next exit."

Tristan changed line to be ready to exit and said, "I'm bored. Why don't you tell me something?"

Rory shifted her position to be semi facing Tristan, "Why don't we play twenty questions? You have ten, I have ten."

He glanced at Rory and smirked, "Okay, but if your answer is unsatisfying, I ask a second question without it being counted."

She took a whinny voice, "Fine but I start."

He shook his head at the road, "I do, you chose the game, I begin." He came to a stop and asked, "Left or right?" She looked at the clock and said, "Left. Now my turn."

He didn't advance but looked offended, "That's not fair!"

She smiled innocently, "Why, was my answer unsatisfying?"

Tristan pushed on the gas pedal, "Fine, you want to play that way. Your turn."

She seemed to be thinking and asked, "Why do you hate your sister?"

He laughed, "I don't hate her, I just preferred her when she used to come crawling in my bed at night so I could take her nightmares away. Now, she only comes to me when she needs to brag in front of her friends to try and get more popularity." His voice became bitter, "I miss how it was, before."

She looked at him seriously, "Before what?"

Tristan came to a stop and said, "If I answer that, you loose one question." She nodded, "Before, I got shipped away, before she came into her puberty and everything of importance was replaced by guys. Before she started sneaking inside my room to try and pry into my life. I miss when she was telling me everything, when I was _her_ everything." He glanced at the clock and said, "Now, my turn." He turned right and glanced at her, "Why did you and Dean break up the first and second time?"

She looked nostalgic while she answered, "The first time was because… it was silly really. The second was because ever since we got back together, he became over possessive and protective of me. It just got to me, I was coming back from school and I already had four messages from him. And Jess came into town, he was my friend and Dean wouldn't let me befriend him. He just got sick of me not calling back."

They reached another stop and Tristan looked at Rory and asked softly, "The reason for the first break up?"

She smiled teasingly, "That'll cost you another question."

He shook his head, "No, silly is unsatisfactory."

Rory looked out the window, "I couldn't say 'I love you' back."

He continued to drive as she kept looking out the window he saw her lower lip quiver and he grabbed her hand with his shifter's hand and asked softly, "Your turn."

She squeezed his hand back before he let it go again to shift the gear, "Why are you always playing the girls you date?"

Tristan knew this question could be tricky for him but it all depended on how she thought about him, "I've never been with a girl who would make me want to be with only her." He saw in his side vision Rory smile sadly as she shook her head and added, "…so far. But at the same time, that kind of girl would never look my way." She kept silent so he decided to sacrifice another question to lighten the mood, "How did you and your mom managed to become so close."

Rory smiled, "It's always been only me and her. She got pregnant at fifteen and got me at sixteen. My father wanted to marry her because it was _expected_ but she didn't want to just settle. She wanted the big package deal and she didn't want to give me up and ruin his life at the same time as hers. So, it was me and her living at my grandparent's house until she turned eighteen. Then she ran away, we used to live in a shack behind the inn where she worked. We had a curtain to separate the bathroom from the living area. She bought us a house when I turned eleven and for the first time I got my first room. She's my best friend, I can talk with her, I can tell her everything."

Tristan turned left and asked, "Will you tell her about everything that happened this week-end?"

She bit her lip uncomfortably and answered vaguely, "Eventually." Then she looked at Tristan and asked, "What was your childhood like?"

Tristan turned left again and answered, "I used to spend a lot of time with my grandpa but I can't anymore, he retired and moved to Italy. Then Gab came along, she was an accident, my parents didn't want her. But I remember my first look at her, so small and tiny and looking like an angel. I was spending most of my time with her. Then she grew up and I was watching movies with her, trying to teach her to count and read. Then when she turned four or five, my parents started to fight, they had to show her to the world and didn't want to. They were talking about her as if she was an object, and screamed how much of a disgrace she was to the family for being there unwanted and to top it all, how it was shameful to be a girl."

Rory's mouth gapped open as Tristan turned right, "But that's horrible!"

He shrugged his shoulder, "It's ok, she had me."

She slapped his shoulder playfully, "Always the cocky one."

He laughed, "I'm just stating the facts. Where did you tell your mom you were staying this week-end?"

Rory blushed, "Nothing." Then she smiled innocently, "She left for a management convention last Wednesday. She'll be back sometime Sunday and I'll have to be there."

Tristan nodded, "Will she get mad at you?"

She laughed, "No, she'll probably throw me a party for finally acting like a teenager." Then her laugh stopped, "Then she'll ground me 'till I'm thirty because she wasn't there to witness it."

He chuckled, "What do you think she thinks you're doing right now?"

She studied the clock, "Probably that I'm fast asleep in bed after an exciting evening doing my laundry in my favorite PJ while watching old movies."

He came to a stop and looked at her straight in the eyes, "You can't be that boring!"

Rory slapped his shoulder again, "Hey, I never get the house to myself!"

He sat up straight and exclaimed, "Whatever you say to make you feel better."

Rory rested comfortably against the seat, "Tristan, why did you always try to get me out on a date?"

Tristan sighed, "Why did you always reject me?"

He stopped the car in front of the beach and asked, "Where do we go now?"

Rory's eyes opened wide and she said, "Why don't we stay here a little while and continue on talking?"

Tristan stopped the engine and unfastened his seat belt to face her, still waiting for her to answer. She looked down, "I guess I never took you seriously." She saw him about to argue and continued hurriedly, "It might have been the way you came up to me that first day with the innuendos, or the way you were always calling me Mary before I snapped in class."

He forced her face up to look into her eyes, "I apologized for that. You accepted them. We even got along for a while."

Rory smiled sadly and whispered, "But I thought that was just a trick to get me on a date." She looked away and said, "A lot has happened, you didn't give me many reasons to believe you were serious then." Then she paused, "But even if you had, I wouldn't have picked on it because my heart was with Dean."

Tristan looked away, defeated, "So, do you want to head back now? I could drop you off in Stars Hollow."

She shook her head and forced him to look at her, "You still don't get it right?" Then she blushed and became self-conscious of the next words that would escape her mouth, "This road trip is _me_ giving _you_ a chance to get _us_ to know each other." She didn't miss the spark that flashed in his eyes, "And to the risk of you thinking I'm completely insane, I'd like to start with sharing my favorite moment in the world, an In-Between time."

He leaned over to kiss her softly and questioned, "in between?"

Rory smiled and began her explanations, "I've read in a fairy tale book when I was younger that magical things happen during the In-Between hour. Like fairies would show up and grant your wish or that you would be able to see special things like elves and dragons. I was young and I wanted to see a fairy but there was no place that stated when this In-Between hour occurred. So, I've tried multiple time spans to test that out; during the shift of the day, month or year. In between two different hours or the time I was born when I was officially a year older. But still I never found it. I even tried to stay awake for forty-eight hours straight but still, I managed to miss it."

Tristan raised an eyebrow and asked teasingly, "And how do you know we'll see it now?"

Rory smiled, "Because I now know when it happens, it's a different time each day and it's about to happen. But to really feel it, you'll have to put the top of the car down and be very quiet."

He pressed the button that would make the top retract. They could feel the wind blow softly in their hair and smell the salty water of the ocean. Then Rory whispered, "Open your eyes and listen carefully."

Tristan laughed at the weirdness or her last sentence but still looked at the dark sky; he heard the soft music of the waves in the background, the birds singing happily, the cars that drove on the street behind them. Then, as if on cue, the wind stopped, the birds became silent. Even the waves and the cars seemed to stop moving. Everything was still, quiet and stiff, then he heard the birds, chirping a melody together as the sky became a royal blue and the wind and wave circulation became normal again. That moment lasted only for about twenty seconds; he was amazed that she had found that moment and knew it would come.

He felt her moving and sitting on his laps, "I don't want to go home." She joined her lips with his.

Tristan closed his eyes, "Is that one of those In-Between moments?"

Rory closed her eyes, "Nope, you have me until Sunday afternoon. The In-Between was just the moment of silence and stillness that helps you thinks better. It's one of the only gasp in the day that everything goes quiet and still. That's what makes that moment magical, not the fairies or goblins."

Tristan held her close to him and kissed her neck gently, "It was special." Then he kissed her lips softly and asked, "I have you 'till Sunday?" She nodded, "How about breakfast and coffee then?"

- - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed.  
**Didi**_


	11. Wollohsrats

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_- - - - - - - _

_**Author's Note: ** Finally, another update. Thanks to all the readers, I'm excited, I almost see the ending… just 3 more chapters and an epilogue and it'll be done. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought!  
Didi_

_- - - - - - _

_**How To Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 11: **Wollohsrats_

- - - - - -

Rory sat back in her seat and fastened her seatbelt, Tristan leaned over and asked, "Where to?"

She studied the road behind them, "You pick left or right. We'll just stop at the first little town."

Tristan kissed her softly before taking his place in his seat. "Right then."

- - - - - - -

They drove for a little while until they reached a sign, 'Welcome to Wollohsrats. Population: 6,542'. Rory smiled, "Now, we only have to find the town's diner." She sighed dramatically, "I think I'm on coffee withdrawal."

Tristan laughed, "Aren't you always?"

She pouted childishly, "Isn't that why you love me?" She blushed and looked down as she realized what she had just said, "I…"

He chuckled, "Keep that up and I'll show you loving activities instead of buying you coffee."

Rory chuckled and told him, "I think we just reached the town square, we can walk the rest of the way."

Tristan did as instructed and pressed the button to get the top of his roof back up. While it was moving, he asked, "How do you know we're close by?"

She climbed out of the car and said, "Every little town is almost the same."

- - - - - - -

They got inside the local dinner and ordered the special of the day with big coffees. Tristan looked out the window uncomfortably as he saw multiple people dialing on their cell phone and studying them. He glanced at Rory who was happily drinking her coffee totally unaware of the commotion outside. As inconspicuously as possible he whispered, "Rory, I don't like this place."

Rory looked around trying to find what he was going on about but after a thorough search she still couldn't understand so she asked, "Why?"

He leaned over the table to make sure no one would overhear, "Everyone is looking at us."

Rory kissed his lips softly and laughed, "Of course they are. By the time we've finished breakfast, they'll have even come to their own conclusions about who we are and what we do in life." He looked shocked, "I bet that we are drug dealers with the type of car you have and our age or maybe they strike you as Brad Pitt's secret son and will come and ask you for autographs."

He stood up looking horrified, "Let's go somewhere else."

She smirked and exclaimed a little too loudly, "I love the coffee here. It's almost as good as Luke's."

As she said that, two women walked over to their table, one was tall and thin with bright red hair while the other one was small, chubby with black and grey hair. Neither was wearing make-up and their clothes were the total opposite of indecent. Tristan sat back down in his chair and begged softly, "Come on, let's leave. This place is freaking me out."

The two women stopped at their table with scowls on their faces. The thin, tall red head asked solemnly in a very masculine voice that Rory found was much like Miss Patty's, "Are you married?" When she didn't receive a response she elaborated, "Because in this town we don't tolerate public display of affection from unmarried couples."

Rory blinked and Tristan stifled a laugh, "So, are you going to arrest us if we aren't married?"

The dark haired woman replied hotly, "Of course not, but we have pass a city law stating that any public display of affection by unmarried couples would be received by a fine for both participant and a meeting with the priest on the dangers of lechery."

Rory bit her lips to avoid laughing while Tristan replied seriously, "Well, you don't have to bother with this, we are married and on our honeymoon."

The two stern women's faces broke into glee as they both sat down on the two remaining chairs at the table. "How wonderful!" The red haired woman said, "I'm Miss Betty by the way and my companion is the Town Council President, Taylor Rose."

Rory's horror struck features frowned at Tristan in a mixture of disbelief and anger as Taylor asked, "When was the ceremony and was it a big wedding?" She didn't wait for answers nor did she realize that Rory tried to hide her face in her hands, "Of course it was a big wedding with the kind of car you have." She glanced dreamily at the ceiling and when her gaze dropped, a frown marred her features, and she screeched at Tristan, "What kind of husband are you?" Tristan became still in his seat, "You can afford to buy a silvery convertible car but not offer a proper ring to your wife?"

Tristan blenched and Rory choked on her coffee, she was patted on the back softly by Miss Betty, "We eloped." She looked at Tristan for help but he looked frozen, she stuttered, "It… was a… a spur of the… moment thing."

Tristan nodded fervently as Miss Betty exclaimed, "This is completely unacceptable!" Her eyes were cold as she continued, "That is something my sister would do, elope, divorce, marry a new man, divorce, and remarry her first husband… and so on."

Rory started to shake her head, not liking where this was going when Miss Rose asked, "Were you married in front of God?" Taking Rory's head shaking for her answer, she screeched, "Elizabeth!" Miss Betty looked up, "We have to help these kids before they become sinners!"

Rory begged Tristan to do something with her eyes but to no avail. She watched the two ladies stand up and Miss Betty tapped Rory's hand in a gesture she thought would comfort the young lady and muttered in her manly voice, "Don't worry, it won't be a sin for much longer. You don't need to worry about a thing; we're taking care of everything." The two women left the diner and the two frozen teen.

- - - - - - -

Tristan was the first to come to his senses; he grabbed Rory's hand instantly in a panic and whispered, "Let's leave this place right away."

Rory shook her head negatively and stifled a laugh in desperation, "You don't know small towns." She banged her head against the table, "We don't stand a chance against them."

He squeezed her hand encouragingly, "Come on, we can make it if we run and leave right away."

She snorted in un-lady like manner, "I'll watch you try."

Tristan left a couple of crispy bills on the table to cover their food and extended his hand to Rory, "You're coming?"

She smiled sadly, "I'm telling you, there's no use."

- - - - - - -

As soon as they exited the diner, a couple of teens ran up to them, one was a beautiful blonde girl with startlingly huge green eyes that could have easily passed for Barbie doll's real life model while the second girl was a charming red head with stormy grey eyes. Both girls were smiling and the red head exclaimed, "Hi! Miss Betty told us about the wedding this afternoon, we're supposed to be your bride's maids."

Tristan grunted, while the blonde one said, "My brother will join us soon, he'll be your best man."

Rory looked at Tristan, her eyes significantly saying 'I told you so', while the red haired girl spoke again, "Miss Rose forgot to ask for your names and the priest wants to meet you separately in six hours."

Rory stated, "I'm Rory and this is Tristan."

The blonde girl smiled brightly, "I'm so excited, nothing ever happens here." She flipped her hair back, "I'm Barbara…" Rory bit back a chuckle, "… and this is Madison."

Tristan squeezed Rory's hand about to say something when Madison took out a piece of folded paper, "So, we have lots to do. First, we have to find you a dress, Miss Betty will make the adjustment if needed, find the rings, shoes, have your hair done and get those nails done to…"

A tall blond, strikingly resembling Barbara joined them, "Sorry it took me so long, couldn't find Kenneth but I'll find him with…"

He looked questioningly at Tristan and Barbara said, "Blaire, this is Tristan."

Both girls took hold of Rory's arms to bring her away and Tristan asked, "Hey! Where are you taking her?"

Rory looked at the girls pleadingly, "Can I have a moment with him?"

They looked offended and Madison exclaimed, "But it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding!"

Rory rolled her eyes and said in frustration, "I'm not even in my dress!"

The girls crossed their arms, "Five minutes."

Blaire started to walk away and winked at them, "I know just the place."

- - - - - - -

Tristan and Rory were inside an old abandoned house; with the three others standing guard outside, Rory murmured angrily, "Why did you have to lie?"

Tristan whispered equally angry, "I told you this place freaked me out."

Rory tapped her foot impatiently, "They're going to marry us for real now!" She paced the room a little, "I can't get married! What will my mother say?"

He grabbed her arms to keep her still, "Do you really think I want to marry you? I'm just eighteen and still in high school!"

She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, "You think I want to say the big 'I do' for the rest of my life?" She almost spat her next words, "With _you_?"

Tristan walked swiftly to her and looked straight in her eyes, "If I'm such a bad person Rory, what are you doing here with me?"

Rory glared at him, "I don't think I know anymore."

He sneered at her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

She snorted, "I thought you might have liked me or…"

Tristan laughed cynically, "I do!" He regained his seriousness, "But that doesn't mean that I _love_ you and want to spend my life with _you_." He saw unusual glints of fire in her eyes, "I don't even know you!"

She sat down against the wall dejectedly and started thinking of ways to get out of their current situation. She felt the anger burning inside her but also a slow rising of helplessness crept over her thoughts and drowned budding flecks of hope. She murmured, "We've got to get out of this mess."

Tristan sat beside her, they remained silent for a while then as he glanced meaningfully at the door, he asked, "Do you think there's a way to escape them?"

Rory shrugged her shoulder, "Even if there was, the car is parked in the middle of town and by now every citizen must know." She sighed, "I don't see how. Unless we tell them the truth."

Tristan chuckled, "And get a fine for indecency in a diner and another one for lying?"

She laughed quietly, "They would probably send us to jail with a double offence for that."

He held his head with hands, "These people are crazy."

Rory smiled, "More zealous than in Stars Hollow."

Another moment of silence and they heard Madison exclaim from outside, "Hurry up! I'm bored."

Tristan sighed deeply and asked in the same voice a man on the death row would speak, "Marry me?" He smirked in contentment as he saw her expected reaction, jaw hanging wide open and added hurriedly, "But only for today, ok?"

She closed her mouth thinking of a good answer than she asked hopefully, "Is that even possible?" Not certain that her meaning was clear, "You know, get married for a day."

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "We can always get it annulled on Monday."

She beamed, thinking about the way this week-end was going even crazier than supposed and whispered, "Then, I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

Tristan stood up and asked solemnly, "Shall we join them?"

- - - - - - -

Before they got separated, Tristan slipped her a credit card to buy the wedding gown of her dreams and pay for anything else she needed. It was also decided that the boys would pick up the rings to give more time to the girls to pamper Rory.

After spending an eternity trying on dresses, Rory had found her perfect dress, it wasn't white, it was cream colored and medieval style, laced tightly in front of her and making her breast appears bigger, the length of the dress needed adjusting but it wasn't anything Miss Betty wouldn't be able to fix. Her bride's made and maid of honor's dresses were in the same style but in a deep green. They were now at Madison's house since the guys would use Barbara's to get Tristan ready.

They had insisted that Rory take a long bubbly relaxing bath to relieve her of the stress and certain anxiety of the day and night to come. She closed her eyes listening to the girls in the other room blabbering about ways to sneak out of their houses later that night for the beach party held in the next town. Her eyelids became heavy and she dozed off.

- - - - - - -

Tristan rubbed his eyes as they exited the tailor shop. Blaire saw this and asked shyly, "What do you say we grab a coffee before going for the rings?"

Tristan rubbed his temples, "I think I'd need more than coffee to make me survive this day."

Kenneth snickered, "Nervous?"

The soon to be wed boy shook his head and asked, "What should I be nervous about?"

Blaire stopped in front of the dinner where everything began, his face bright red just thinking about what he implied and said, "Well, tonight's performance."

Tristan blinked as he saw the two boys entered the dinner, "Nutcase. That's what this town is full of. A bunch of nutcases." He followed the other two inside.

- - - - - - -

Rory sat on a chair clad in a bathrobe while Madison did her nails and Barbara was placing rolls in her hair. She saw the glee in Madison's eyes before she spoke, "So, tell us how you two met." A stroke of the nail file across a nail, she looked up dreamily, "It must have been so romantic for him to propose so early!"

Barbara pulled on a streak of blue hair, "Or he was sick of not having…" She choked the word 'sex'.

Rory chuckled and Madison whispered, "Barb, is that any way to talk to a soon to be newly wed?"

Barbara shrugged, "Come on Madison, you know this town is crazy. Why do you think I always try to sneak you outside of town?"

Madison dropped her nail file on the floor and shrieked, "Barbara!"

Rory expressed amusement, "It's comforting to know that you are not nuns."

Barbara pulled on her hair a little harder than intended, "Our parents might be crazy, doesn't mean we have to respect everything they believe in."

Madison re-asked her question, "How did you meet with Tristan?"

Rory blushed and said, "He offered to tutor me when I got transferred." She chortled, "While backing me up against a locker."

A duo of 'AWWWW, that's so cute' came out and Rory went into hysterics, not able to sustain her laughter anymore.

Madison said in a whisper while she cast her eyes to the floor, "I got kissed once. We were in the old house and it was perfect and so romantic."

Barbara threw the brush at Madison and whispered, "That's it? Only one kiss? Any tongues at all?" She went to retrieve the brush to continue on Rory's hair, "We want details!"

Rory grinned and slapped her thighs, "Details!"

Madison became crimson but advanced to tell her tale in conspiracy, "I received this note last week asking me to meet up at the old haunted house. I went but nobody was there, so I waited for a little while."

Rory quirked an eyebrow, "How long is a little while?"

The red haired girl smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, not long. I'd say about half an hour." Rory and Barbara exchanged smiles of amusement, "And he told me he has liked me for a while and kissed me."

Barbara held onto Rory's head and asked in disbelief, "My brother finally made his move?"

Madison shook her head positively unable to say anything and Rory asked, "What about you, Barbara? Ever been kissed?"

Barbara looked at Rory as if she had grown a second head, and said in a husky voice, "I could give you tips on how to satisfy your man completely tonight."

Rory blushed as she had completely forgotten about that part of a wedding while Madison started to recite a prayer.

- - - - - - -

The guys were in the jewelry store and Tristan still had to find the perfect ring. He exclaimed, "I want something delicate and twisted, not any of that plain stuff."

Blaire from the other side of the store said quietly, "If you want a twisted one, this is the one."

Tristan strolled over to Blaire and looked at the pointed ring, a band of white and yellow gold intertwined into a delicate circle. "That's the one I want!"

The jeweler took the measurement and charged the rings. As the boys left, Kenneth glanced at his watch, "We have four hours to spend before the 'I do'. Any last wishes as a single man you want to make?"

Tristan looked at the boys and said jokingly unsure of the way his request would be received, "Get drunk in a stripper's club."

Blaire looked at the sidewalk in concentration to hide his embarrassment while Kenneth said, "I know just the place. It's not so far from here so we can walk to go… it'll take fifteen tweenty minutes of walking." He glanced at the sky, "I'm just not sure if there'll be strippers this early."

Blaire seemed about to have an apoplexy and whispered, "Are we seriously going to see…" He took a deep breath, "… stippers?"

Tristan ignored Blaire and turn to Kenneth, "Lead the way; I need something strong to help me go through this day."

- - - - - - - -

Madison excused herself as she walked out the door, "Sorry, I need to use the bathroom."

Barbara laughed, "Yadda, yadda."

Rory hid her head in her hands, "Oh no… this is a nightmare."

Barbara never had the chance to ask about that statement because Miss. Betty entered the room with Sandwiches and sodas. Rory studied the tray and asked shyly, "Could I get a coffee?"

Barbara said, "I'll go brew a pot and check on Madison."

Miss. Betty brought a table in front of Rory and a chair and sat right in front of Rory. "Madison and Barbara remind me so much of me and my twin sister." She separated the ham sandwiches with the crust cut out of the bread without seeing Rory's curious glance, "We used to be so close, until she became interested in boys." She looked out the window dreamily, "We were so much alike, in dance lessons, singing and acting classes. But then Marco came in and she fell in love with him."

Rory waited to know the rest of the story as she watched Miss. Betty's sad look. She was getting nervous without distraction and asked, "What happened then?"

Miss. Betty kept glancing at the window, "She married him, then divorced him to go dance and sing in Broadway. My parents were so proud of her, even if she wasn't in God's way anymore. But then she met another man while she was famous and married him only to divorce him to go back and remarry Marco."

Rory took a sandwich and took a small bite as Barbara and Madison came back. She asked, "Where is she now?"

Miss. Betty laughed bitterly, "In another little town. She's creating her path to go straight to Hell." She took a carrot stick and started to munch on it, "After divorcing five times and still stuck on lechery, she also took on gluttony and she now triples my weight." She chuckled, "And she calls herself a ballet teacher. I can't see the grace in her movement anymore."

Barbara curious by finding new info she didn't know inquired, "Do you still talk to her?"

"Of course, she's my sister I don't have a choice in the matter, but I don't see her. We usually talk and try to compete on the events that occurred in our respective town and it's became a contest to find out which town has the best event occurring during the year."

Madison asked quietly, "What kind of events?"

Miss. Betty smiled, "Well, last week, they had a dance marathon and apparently the adored child of the town got dumped in front of everyone for flirting with the town rebel." Rory choked on her sandwich and Madison tapped her back softly, "I would have done the same in the poor boy's place. I don't understand that town, an adored child that acts like that!" She glanced fondly at Rory who was just starting to breath properly again. "Now, that is a good girl, doing what's expected by god, get married and then have sex." Rory became crimson as Miss. Betty said her goodbyes, "Well, it was great to talk, I'll go see for last details while you finish get ready."

- - - - - - -

Kenneth came to the table they had occupied for the previous two hours with two beers, he gave a disapproving glare at Blaire who still had his first beer unfinished, "I guess we won't have time to see strippers, they only start at four."

Tristan chuckled, "It's okay, I'll get my dear wife to strip for me tonight."

Blaire glanced disapprovingly at the amount of empty bottles on the table, "If you can stand long enough to say the big 'I do'."

Kenneth slapped Blaire's shoulder, "Come on, chill up, the guy is getting married, he's aloud of a bachelor's party!"

Blaire snorted, "If you ever get married to my sister, don't count on me to throw you one."

"I won't, plus I don't see why I'd marry Barb." Tristan quirked an eyebrow questioningly, "She doesn't need the ring to put out."

Tristan snickered drunkenly and slapped Kenneth in approval, "Lucky bastard."

Kenneth looked at Tristan in disbelief, "You're a virgin also?"

Tristan looked horrified at the idea, "Hell no!" Then he shook in head in confusion, "But you just said you and Bar…"

"Not me!" Kenneth pointed to Blaire, "Him… he got his first kiss last week."

Tristan moved the now hot beer closer to Blaire, "Live up a little; it won't kill you." He saw the other boy about to refuse but make pleading eyes, "Hey, it's my wedding day, and as much as I want Rory, I don't want to get married." Both boys looked at the blond one in confusion, "I don't, I was trapped into it."

Blaire looked at his beer; he raised it and said, "To your misery." He drank a bit and almost spit it back and added, "At least you'll be having some." Another taste of the beer and he added miserably, "I wish I would stop stuttering in front of a girl."

Kenneth cackled and went to get more beer, "That's the spirit."

- - - - - - -

Rory paced the room dressed in her gown, her hair and make-up done. Barbara had left a little while ago to see if the guys had side tracked from getting ready while Madison kept her company in silence. "I can't get married!" Madison raised her head to study Rory, "I'm supposed to tell my mom about that… Not Miss. Patty."

Madison stated shyly, "You mean, Miss. Betty."

Rory shook her head wildly, "No, I mean Miss. Patty." She continued her pacing, "It should have been different, my mom should have been the one helping me get ready and be my maid of honor as my father should be walking me down the aisle to a guy that is _not _Tristan." She let herself fall on a chair, "What am I going to do?"

Madison stood up and placed herself in front of Rory, "I don't know you very much, but I'm going to go make you a cup of hot milk to calm your nerves." She saw a look of disgust on Rory's features but decided to ignore it. "Then you are going to say 'yes', we are going to celebrate the event together and you'll dance with your husband." A dreamy look on her face appeared as she continued, "And then he'll take you to the Honeymoon suit at the Inn and he'll tell you how much he loves you all night long, holding you and reminding you how he fell in love with you." She sighed, "I can't wait until it happens to me."

Rory's face was ashen, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Madison finally saw Rory's paleness, "Are you alright?"

Rory shivered and asked, "Do you know where babies come from?"

"Of course I do! My mom told me that a pelican dropped me on the doorstep and that she found me there."

Rory closed her eyes in disbelief and started to laugh hysterically. Out of breath, she asked, "And you believed her?"

Madison smiled genuinely, "Of course not, but it took your mind out of your worries."

- - - - - - -

Barbara ran up the road, she had looked for the guys everywhere in town but didn't found them; she was now looking for her last option, the bar just outside of town. She entered out of breath and saw them sitting around a round table with many empty bottles of beer in the middle. She joined them and brought a chair with her; she took Kenneth's beer from his hand and drank from it. "You could have given me a clue that you would be here. I've been looking all over for you."

Tristan glared at her, "Why? To give us a sermon?"

She laughed, "Of course not! If I had known, I would have joined you before."

Kenneth kissed her fully on the lips, "That's my girl."

Blaire hid his eyes behind his hand, "Oh please, it's my sister you are exchanging saliva with. Gross!"

She slapped her brother playfully, "Oh, grow up!"

He looked offended, "I'm older than you!"

"By a minute yes, but maturity I'd say I have five years on you." Tristan chuckled and she continued, "I heard something interesting, apparently, you finally got your first kiss."

Kenneth laughed, "Madison finally confessed?"

Barbara looked hurt, "You knew and didn't share with me?"

He shook his shoulders, "I promised."

She studied Tristan carefully and stated quietly, "You look like you just learn that you'll die." Tristan glared, "I can't say your fiancée is doing any better than you. She would probably need a couple of beer herself."

Tristan shrugged, "Get her some coffee, she'll be in love with you." He snickered as if he said something hilarious.

Barbara took his beer away from him, "You'll need to be standing up so start drinking coffee yourself." She looked at her watch, "you really need to go get ready also, the ceremony is in an hour and half."

Blaire looked at his watch, "Oh shit!"

Tristan watched them leave and followed slowly behind, "I'm dead."

- - - - - - -

Barbara came in the room quietly unnoticed by both girls currently occupying the room. She saw Madison listening intensely to Rory, "and then… you know he places his sex into yours."

Madison became crimson red and asked, "Does it hurt?"

Rory dropped her hands, relieved that the girl finally got it and yelled out, "How should I know?" She hid her head in her hands and whispered, "I need Champagne."

Barbara with an evil smile on her face decided to make her presence known, "It hurts like hell." She had the attention, she could continue, "But the first time only and if the guy knows what he's doing it's not that bad and you can go very high on sex." She brought a bottle of beer and gave it to Rory, "It's no Champagne but it's the cheapest and closest to it I could find."

Rory took the bottle and muttered, "I shouldn't."

"Why not? The guys are completely wasted; you might as well enjoy the fun."

Madison regained her senses and asked softly, "You brought alcohol in _my_ house? I am so dead"

Barbara opened a beer for herself, "I never thought I'd say that but you and my brother are perfect for each other."

- - - - - - -

Tristan looked at his reflection in the mirror once he was all ready, "I'm way too good looking to tie the knot this young."

Kenneth made him turn to face him and adjusted Tristan's tie, "I agree. I'll never understand what made you do it at eighteen."

Blaire was laying on the bed with his eyes close, "Maybe if I did get married, I would stop being so nervous."

The other two guys chuckled and Kenneth stated, "I wonder how he'll pop the question without talking to the girl."

- - - - - - -

Barbara looked at her watch and asked Rory, "Are you ready?"

Rory shook her head, "No." She took another taste of her drink.

Madison asked, "Are you ready now?"

Rory finished the beer and placed the empty bottle under the bed like they did with the previous ones, "I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

- - - - - - -

"Ready man?" Blaire asked.

Tristan snorted, "Would you be ready to go on death row?"

Kenneth laughed, "She's probably not that bad."

Tristan took a step and almost lost his balance, he placed his hand on Blaire's shoulder to steady himself and replied, "It wouldn't be that _bad _if she liked me just a little."

- - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed.  
**Didi**_


	12. I Do, But Only for Today

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_- - - - - - - _

_**Author's Note:** So…This is where it all come true… or almost._

_- - - - - - _

_**How To Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 12: **I Do, But Only For Today_

- - - - - -

Rory stood in the hall of the church surrounded by Barbara, Madison and Taylor Rose. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating at a rate she didn't think was possible. Incredibly insane thoughts invaded her mind, 'Was he standing out there waiting for her or had he managed to run away? Would her mom be waiting for her with a hatchet after she found out the rumors that would travel across Stars Hollow were true?' Rory grumbled in frustration as she paced the hall.

Taylor Rose, misinterpreting the nervousness of the bride to be, took her hand in a motherly fashion, "Don't worry so much. I know that it can be frightening but everything will be alright." She then studied Rory's face that was becoming paler by the minute, "Would… would you…" She cleared her throat and rephrased her sentence, "Would you like for us to take a minute to talk?"

Rory's eyes widened under the confusion but welcomed the distraction, she asked shakily, "Talk about what Mrs. Rose?"

The elder woman shifted uncomfortably between her feet and said in a sweet voice, "Well, maybe you would like me to…" She became crimson red, thinking it was a great practice for the day she's have to have _the_ talk with her eleven years old daughter, "…prepare you for what you should be expecting after the reception."

The bride to be blushed and heard her two maids of honor snicker softly, she whispered, "I think I know what to expect." The eldest woman's eyes widened in anger and Rory added quickly, "You know, my mom told me about bees and flowers already."

Mrs. Rose smiled gently at that, "Oh, but it's not exactly that, you see, it's an exchange of love between a man and a woman. It should be an act of respect and mutual lo…"

Rory couldn't take it anymore, "I know!" Then she sat on a bench and whispered, "I know."

Barbara pushed the eldest woman aside and sat beside Rory to whisper in her ear, "I bet he'll make you see stars."

Rory motioned to grab her head in her hands but was stopped by Barbara's next movement in precaution to not mess her hair, "I just want it to be over. What is taking so long?"

Madison took the clue and opened the door, placing herself in position as Barbara helped Rory up and stood behind Madison just as the pipe organ's first note was played. Mrs. Rose took her place beside Rory right after placing the veil in front of Rory's face.

- - - - - - -

Rory walked down the aisle in a blur. The minute she saw Tristan standing next to the priest, their eyes locked and she saw him smirk while he looked appreciatively at her. She blushed and forced herself to continue on walking. She was grateful that he had at least had the decency of not running away and humiliated her in front of those strange town folks.

As soon as she reached him, Tristan extended his hand in a gentlemanly manner and they both stood side by side to face the priest.

As the speech about loyalty and love for a married couple droned on, she felt Tristan's thumb beginning to rub circles inside her palm. She retrieved her hand and whispered, "What do you think you are doing?"

He shrugged his shoulder and muttered, "I'm bored. Is he going to get it done or what?"

The priest coughed and Rory glared at Tristan before she said, "Sorry Reverend." While Tristan chuckled.

While the speech resume, Rory risked a glance in Tristan's direction and at the mention of how the woman would now become the man's property and had to abduct to his rules, Tristan raised his eyebrow suggestively which was rewarded by a discrete slap on the shoulder by Rory.

The priest coughed again to regain their attention and this time Tristan didn't hide his laughter successfully. Rory was just about ready to dig a whole at her feet when she heard, "Do you, Tristan Xavier DuGrey, take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be you wedded wife?"

Tristan chuckled, mirth dancing in his eyes and Rory knew that it wasn't a good sign. He replied huskily, "I will." Laughter erupted from the younger attendees. He cleared his throat and replied, "I do."

The rest of the ceremony went by until the said ceremony officer said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Tristan pulled up Rory's veil to place it over her head, his hands moving down slowly until he wrapped them around her waist, and kissed her passionately, from around the church could be heard gasp from the parents and cheering from the youngsters. The priest tapped Tristan on the shoulder and whispered, "I think that'll be enough. We certainly don't want a full showing of your nuptials."

Rory glared at Tristan while he smirked in satisfaction. But as Tristan led her out of the church, they both didn't like the feeling they felt, fooling a whole town for what had started with a simple fun week-end, and standing there lying about vows they had made in front of God that were a complete fake.

- - - - - - -

Rory sat back in her chair for the hundredth time it seemed, and it was only right after the potage serving. She wanted to end this masquerade by screaming that Tristan wasn't her husband for real, that by Monday morning they would probably be back as enemies in the hallways of Chilton. But every time people started to cling their glasses with their spoon, Tristan would pull her up for a breathtaking kiss that left her knees weak and shivering.

Annoyed and unable to take more of it, she kissed Tristan on the cheek and whispered, "I need to get away for a bit."

Tristan watched her go, unable to decode her message, would she come back or run away? He was still watching her retreating form when he felt someone taking the place beside him and saw Barbara follow Rory.

"Don't worry, she'll be back." Tristan looked at Kenneth questioningly, "Barbara will propose her the same offer I'm about to give you."

Tristan took his glass of wine, "Pray tell what interesting offer it might be."

Kenneth chuckled, "You don't have to feel obligated to accept of course but we have a party later tonight. We would completely understand that you would prefer to celebrate in the intimacy with your wife." He saw the horrified look in Tristan's eyes at the mention of the word 'wife' and misinterpreted Tristan's scare, "But maybe not. Anyway, you're more than welcome to join us. We'll be sneaking out after the town curfew is on. Take your time to discuss this with your lovely bride. We'll knock on your room's window when it's time to leave."

- - - - - - -

Rory splashed cold water on her face and breathed in relief. The tension and emotion she had felt that day was too much for her. "Rory! I wanted to talk to you about something!"

Rory refrained from pulling her hair out and turned to see Barbara smiling at her with her perfect face and hair. She held up a growl that wanted to come out and the urge to scare the girl for life in her present state of annoyance. She breathed in and then out for a couple of times, "Did you need me for something, Barbara?"

The blonde girl with amazingly huge green eyes went to lean against the counter beside Rory, "Not really, it's just that…" She hesitated and grabbed a lock of hair to spin it around her finger innocently, "… well, Kenneth and I were talking and we both like you and since you are leaving tomorrow, we thought we should invite you to this amazingly huge party down the beach later tonight." Barbara saw Rory's eyes shooting daggers at her and added quickly, "That is of course if you feel like delaying the consummation of your newlywed status."

Barbara blinked repeatedly by the response she received, Rory Gilmore, sorry I might say Rory DuGrey jumping around in frustration while hitting the washroom counter. Barbara grabbed both of Rory's shoulders to stop her from permanent harm. Then Rory yelled, "It wasn't supposed to happen this way!"

"Rory, calm down. There's nothing to worry about, he married you which means he loves you and that he'll be caring and loving."

Rory closed her eyes and breathed, "I'll see what we can do about the party."

She started to go back to the reception but Barbara let out, "Don't leave like that! Let's talk about it. I know it can be intimidating at first but we can talk about it."

The newlywed faced Barbara, "It's not… _that_. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Barbara asked pleadingly and she saw Rory close her eyes, "I can understand a lot. I'm not brain dead like people tend to think you know?"

Rory walked back to Barbara, "I don't think that you are brain dead." She sat on the bathroom counter, "It's just we have a long history behind us and I'm not sure what to expect and not." She breathed deeply and whispered, "I'm not afraid about tonight or tomorrow. I know that whatever happens, he'll be a perfect gentleman." She saw understanding in Barbara's eyes and whispered, "It's Monday that scares me." She stood up and started to walk away but added, "I'll see about the party. I'll talk to Tristan about it."

She was already to far ahead to hear Barbara's question, "Why can't you two talk truthfully?"

- - - - - - -

The meal was finally over and a waltz started to echo in the reception hall, Tristan stood up and offered his hand to Rory. "It's tradition. We should probably dance it."

She smiled shyly and whispered, "I don't think I have any choices in the matter then, do I?"

He led her to the dance floor and Rory blushed as she realized they would be the only ones dancing. "This is going to be so humiliating."

Tristan smirked, "No it won't, just follow my lead, I've been thought to dance for every occasion before the age of ten."

They began dancing in rhythm and coordination with the music, Tristan lowered his hands more than appropriate and Rory hissed, "Tristan! You're having too much fun with this masquerade."

He smiled and kissed her softly, "Of course, it's my wedding, and a night I should enjoy and remember forever."

She burst into laughter, "Who are you and what have you done to Tristan?" He lowered his head on the side, a teasing smile on his lips that wished her to explain herself, "It's just that, for someone who didn't want to get married, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

He shrugged, "Might as well have all the fun I can in this unique situation."

Rory bit her lower lip, "So, you're not mad?"

Tristan glanced at her, "Why would I be?"

She looked down, "The road trip wasn't exactly the best idea in the world."

He moved her head to make her look into his eyes and whispered seductively in her ear, "I also intend to enjoy my wedding night." She blushed. After a while dancing in silence and that Rory stepped on his foot for the first time, Tristan said, "See, you're not that bad of a dancer. You inflicted pain on me only once."

Rory followed his lead, "Miss. Patty always said that I was un-teachable ballroom dancer unless of course she wanted me in one of her classes." Then she frowned at the mention of the over weight dance teacher from her town.

Tristan saw it and asked, "What's wrong?"

She gulped, "Miss. Patty." He raised an eyebrow questioningly, "She's Miss. Betty's twin sister." She saw his blank face and let out in frustration, "Miss. Patty is the owner of the studio in Stars Hollow where we practiced Romeo and Juliet, and she exchanges gossips with her twin sister from another small town." She saw realization slowly drawing on Tristan's face, "By tomorrow, everybody in Stars Hollow will know a couple of strangers matching our description got married."

"This is bad."

She frowned and nodded at him, "I think you need a drink." He chuckled.

- - - - - - - - -

Rory sat by Madison watching as Kenneth and Barbara were dancing on the dance floor while she kept sending glances to Tristan and Blaire that were quiet on the other side. That was when Mrs. Rose stood up and stopped the music, "It's now time for the bride's bouquet to be thrown."

All the unwedded girls went excitingly to stand in line while Rory forced a smile on her face; she turned her back on them and threw the bouquet over her shoulders. She turned back to see who caught it and when she saw it was Madison, she glanced to study Blaire who was choking on his drink, tapped a little too strongly by Tristan who couldn't stop laughing.

Their eyes met and Tristan made a slow motion with his head toward the door and Rory nodded. That's how they made their exit.

- - - - - - -

They were standing by the door of the nuptial suit at the local Inn. Tristan unlocked the door then approached Rory, "What are you doing?"

He smirked and bended and took her in his arms, "Bringing my bride bridal way to our nuptials." He walked her over to the bed and dropped her; he looked at her while he undid his tie.

Rory rested on her elbows and asked, "So, do you want to go to the party?"

He crawled on top of her, kissing the skin over her breasts tenderly, "My mind is not on a party right now." He looked at her with his eyes filled with lust, "Right now, my mind is set on enjoying the pleasure of married life."

Blue eyes opened wide in panic, "Tristan, I don't think we…" He cut her off by kissing her lips, "… you know?"

His deftly fingers began undoing the ribbon in front of her gown, "I think we should."

Rory played with his hair and shifted him on his back straddling him, "You think?" She asked seductively and he nodded and tried to sit up but she escaped him and went in the bathroom with a laugh, "I think not!"

Tristan groaned in annoyance and yelled at the closed door, "Fine, you win, we'll go to this stupid party." Then he stood up and watched out the window. As he saw people closing their stores and restaurants to return home, a plan formed in his head, "You'll never know what hit you Mrs. DuGrey."

- - - - - -

It was weird the way this crazy little town worked. At nine, barely half an hour after our golden couple had escaped their own wedding reception, the only lights shown in the whole town were inside the houses. Even the street lamps were shut leaving a ghostly feeling to the town. Not long after, house lights were shut down one after the other like a falling domino road of light and from where the Inn was situated on top of a hill; the view of the town was incredible. Rory exclaimed, "Wow! I've never seen anything like this."

Tristan in a moody mood since she had abandoned him on the bed grumbled, "It's eerie."

Pushing aside her guilty feeling that she might have been responsible for his chilliness, she rambled, "It's like the town dies at nine. I never knew that some people really went to bed so early!" She went back in front of the mirror to check up on her outfit for the party, to make sure it was warm enough for a night on the beach and went back by the window. "Aren't you going to change? You can't go to a party in your Tuxedo."

Tristan glared at her before leaving his post by the window.

Rory took his place and resumed on watching, Tristan came out the bathroom dressed in his jeans with no shirt on. She interrupted her studying of the town just to glance at him for a second and asked, "Shouldn't you wear a shirt?" She saw him drop on the bed indifferently. She shook her head and returned to watch outside. She saw black shadows come out of windows from all around town. "Tristan! Come and check this out!"

He reluctantly stood up to stand right behind her, he didn't have time to see exactly what she had seen as she jumped back as the happy faces of Barbara and Kenneth appeared by their window, motioning them to open it up. Tristan opened it moodily and let them enter the room.

- - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is titled Honeymoon.  
**Didi**_


	13. Honeymoon

_**Disclaimers: **If I did own GG, would I really waste my time writing it in fanfic?_

_- - - - - - -_

_**Author's Note: **This chapter was a struggle for me to do; and I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been going through a huge writer's block. So, I hope you enjoy. Special thanks to _**_Maj (Maj-Clementine) _**_for her help and her insights._

_- - - - - -_

_**How to Break a Triangle of Tension  
Chapter 13: **Honeymoon_

- - - - - -

Rory and Tristan walked side by side in silence, following their newly found friends. As she studied her surroundings and realized that the only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing the dead leaves from the trees, she shivered and whispered as she walked closer to Tristan, "This is an interesting town…" He side glanced at her, still moody, "In a creepy way." She looked up and moved closer to him, her voice quivering barely above the sound of the wind, "It's like a ghost town! They even shut down the street lights!"

Tristan chuckled and murmured not to disturb the peace and quiet surrounding them, "You've just realized?"

She giggled too loudly and a light appeared in a window of the house they walked by, "Sorry."

Tristan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and moved his head close to her ear, "Let's just be quiet until we get to the party, alright?"

Rory nodded happily as she slipped her hand in his right back jean pocket, he smirked and winked at her. The tension was lifted once more.

- - - - - -

They saw the bond fires in the distance and Rory felt safe to talk again, "So, what is our game plan?"

Tristan grinned at the partying people on the beach, "What do you mean?"

Rory giggled, "We are supposed to be married," she paused for dramatic effect, "Should we play it utterly shy around each other or…"

"Are you coming on to me?" He saw the blush on her cheeks and smirked, "Just play along, Ms. DuGrey."

- - - - - -

Turns out, they never got the chance to play along with anything. The minute they were discovered by the light of the bond fires, Tristan was kidnapped by Blaire and Kenneth while Barbara and Madison took Rory away. So, for an hour, they stole glances at each other while they were both grilled on how married life was, which honestly, they couldn't answer to due to the fact that they had been married for less than five hours, not to add that it was a masqueraded wedding, a minor detail that seemed to be lost on everyone.

Tristan, on his side of the beach saw Rory drink more than she should have and he certainly didn't want to have sequel of him holding her hair while she was sick again. A slow song gave him the perfect opportunity to get away from the boys trying to get him drunker in congratulation.

As he got to her side of the beach, he saw her pleading eyes for rescuing, Tristan grinned and approached her, "May I have this dance?"

Some girls cooed and other whispered, but what really surprised them both, was Rory's sweaty palms as she shyly accepted.

- - - - - -

As they danced, Rory begged, "Please, don't leave my side again." She slapped his shoulder playfully as he chuckled as she whispered, "You don't get it! They were ready to eat me alive."

Tristan wiggled his eyebrows, "Can I watch?"

She groaned in frustration, "You're disgusting."

He held her tighter to make sure she wouldn't run away, "Don't blame me, you left the door wide open for that one."

Her smile was too sweet for his taste and he wondered if he was the one who should get ready to escape. "You certainly can watch," He smiled broadly, "But you won't be able to join."

He kissed her ear lobe, "You were the one who wanted to come to the party."

She sighed and whispered, "Shut up." She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the dance and their last night together.

- - - - - -

Tristan watched as he returned with two cups of the unnamed punch and studied Rory as she breathed the salted air. A small breeze made her hair move; he saw her hold herself against the cold that was invading the night. It only last for a second because as he walked to join her, she smiled in contempt under the moon. It was as if, she had just found out the biggest secret of the world.

He sat beside her, offered her a drink that she took distractingly without stopping her silent communication with the moon. "Do you hear silent secrets from the sea?"

Rory place the untouched beverage on the sand and laid down, "No." She closed her eyes, "I'm just sleepy."

"What made you smile?"

She laughed, "I was just thinking and I realized that this town will never let us go." She whispered in conspiracy, "They are taking us hostage." Then she laughed drunkenly, "You and me," She pointed them alternatively repeatedly, "Should have taken the jail time for kissing in public."

Tristan stood up and took her hand, "You are drunk, come on." He extended his hand for her to take and encouraged her, "I'll walk you home."

The next sound coming out of could have been mistaken for either a laugh or a sob as she grabbed his hand and demanded, "Can't we stay here just a little longer?" She waited for him to add something but Tristan only rose his eyes brow questioningly, "You know, take a walk or something."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, sighed defeated, and muttered, "Sure, anything to keep us from going back to the room."

Rory shook her head, "Stop being such a baby." She saw he was about to argue and instead of letting him speak, she slapped his shoulder and started to run, "You've got the tag!"

Tristan blinked in disbelieving and screamed, "What are we? Five?" He was answered by the sound of her laughter.

With no choices left, he sprinted after her. It hadn't been hard for him to catch her, she was much slower than he was, he caught her with his arms and she fell on the sand with Tristan falling on top of her closely after. She giggled, "You weren't supposed to catch me!"

Tristan nipped at her neck and whispered huskily, "But I did." Rory struggled to free herself but he caught hold of her wrists, "And I'm not letting go."

Rory bit her lower lips before their eyes met, "Talk about a weird week-end."

He kissed her lips softly, "Don't try to make a diversion."

She began to play with his hair, "I'm not."

Tristan sat on the sand beside her. "I just don't understand; that's all."

She placed herself on his legs, straddling him, "It's just... I don't know."

He shook his head, "You were all about the playing thing and now you are holding back."

Rory blinked, "It's just that, it's expected now and it makes me nervous."

He dipped his head to nibble on her neck, "There's no rule that says what we should and shouldn't do."

She lay back on the sand, his hand rooming slowly over her stomach, "It's just that I thought that..."

Tristan chuckled, "Of course I do; I'm a guy!" Then he moved over her, "I just don't understand why you won't play anymore."

Rory held him tightly, "I guess we haven't broken all the tension yet."

His hands slipped to her waist and moved slowly under her shirt, "Then we will have to do something about it, won't we?"

She moaned as his fingers teased a nipple, "Yes."

Tristan sucked on her ear lobe, "I want you."

Rory closed her eyes, "I like you."

He sighed, resigned and understanding that if he pushed any harder, she would only hate him in the morning. He stood up, offered his hand, "Come on, let's get some sleep." Rory looked confused not understanding his sudden change of attitude. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

Rory nodded and accepted his offered hand.

- - - - - -

After climbing up the window to go back into their room, Rory went in the bathroom to change for the night. She was met by Tristan clad in boxer looking serious and thoughtful. She sat beside him and took his hand in hers, "I need to sort things through in my head."

He nodded, "I understand."

She shook her head in negation, "No, you don't." She looked around the room and opened her arms wide open, "This week-end, it's not really me."

Tristan sighed, "No, you are wrong; it was just the wildest side of you."

Rory took a deep breath, "I just need to make a list, talk to my mom." She watched him from the corner of her eyes, "I feel like I have no control when I'm with you."

He turned to face her, "And it's a bad thing?"

She lay down on the bed, her head on his laps and he automatically began to play with her hair. "I'm not sure, I'm just scared."

Tristan nudged her, "I don't bite unless you ask me."

Rory chuckled and sat back up, "Can't you be serious for two minutes?"

He smirked, "Of course I can, it's just a lot less fun." Then he looked into her eyes, "It's okay, you don't have to explain."

She kissed him softly, "You unbalanced my world and it's scary." She blushed and whispered, "I never thought I could feel that way."

Tristan climbed under the sheets and patted the place beside him, "Which way."

Rory joined him and rest her head on his chest, "Sexy, beautiful..."

He heard her hesitation, "And?"

She sighed, "Horny."

Tristan laughed happily, "Then you finally know how I've feel every time I'm in the same room with you."

Rory yawned and snuggled closer against him, "Maybe we should keep the rest of the conversation for tomorrow."

He held her tightly, "Good night."

She mumbled, her voice filled with sleep, "Night."

- - - - - -

Rory woke up in the dark a little disoriented; her foggy mind wouldn't let her recognize her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes hoping to fight sleep away, her blood turn cold as she turned in the bed to collide against another body. She closed her eyes trying to fight the panic she felt invading her body; she had read too much news about date rape, or kidneys stolen. Hurriedly, she touched her back and sighed in relief, no pain. She blinked rapidly, it couldn't have been rape either or else why was she still dressed?

She moved a little on the side to try and see who was in bed with her. Rory smiled as her eyes adjust to the darkness and she recognized Tristan sleeping peacefully but then it faded as the previous day's memory stormed into her head. She groaned and quietly left the bed to go take a shower.

- - - - - -

The air in the room was chilly as Rory came out of the steamy bathroom; she shivered and tied her bathrobe more closely around her body. Sun rays filtered through the half opened curtain and fell on Tristan. She saw him snuggled against her pillow and saw his eyes open slowly. Tristan asked softly, "Rory?"

A sudden warmth spread inside her, she walked slowly to the bed, "I'm right here."

He tried to fight sleepiness without much result, "Come back to bed, my love, it's too early to wake up."

Rory studied the bed, a feeling of want like she had never felt before; she closed her eyes to make up her mind.

Tristan watched her while she slowly untied her bathrobe and let it slip on the floor. Rory blushed under the intensity of his gaze. As she crawled into bed, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hungrily. He felt her shiver and asked, "What are you doing?"

Rory teased his bottom lip with her tongue, "Throwing caution to the wind."

He shifted her swiftly to be positioned over her, "If you think that I will be all noble and ask if that's really what you want, you are clearly mistaking me for someone else."

Rory pushed him on the side and straddled him, as she caressed his stomach, she smiled teasingly, "Of course, that's you, all un-noble." She trailed kisses from the line of his boxers to his chest, "That's why you married me."

He was about to argue when he felt her moving over his hard erection, he gasped, "Oh boy!" He teased her nipples with his hands, when their eyes locked, he asked, "No regrets?"

Rory let him take control and whispered, "None."

- - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is titled Goodbye.  
**Didi**_


End file.
